Trapped in you
by tevote
Summary: Harry is in need of rescue, his savior being something much more than he bargained for. An ancient prophecy forms a bond, and begins a battle for their future. SNARRY SLASH. The beginning chapters have TERRIBLE grammar. You were warned.It gets better :
1. A small message

_**Trapped in you.**_

**Chapter one:**

Harry dreadingly made his way upstairs to his room. Living with the Dersleys, sure he had a family, a house and protection from Voldemort. But was it really worth it? Did he want to be beaten, starved to death and mentally destroyed whilst living here? Harry took himself through the door of his room, the floorboards creaking after lifting his feet. He cushioned himself on the side of his bed. Whilst tenderly picking up the photo of his parents.

" This is all for you, I will kill him even if I die doing it." Harry whispered sharply. Cursing Voldemort as he did so.

An abrubt movement could be heard, making it's way down the hall and in Harry's direction.

" BOY!" A whale of a man made himself known upon entering Harry's room. Harry quickly placed the photo on his bedside table.

" Yes Uncle Vernon?" Vernon moved incredibly fast towards Harry, his face inches away from Harry's.

" You got mail from that stupid freak school you go too, and you decided to try and hide it from me didn't you!" Screeched out Vernon, motionly wrapping his hands around Harry's throat and roughly pushing him against the wall nearest the window. Harry gasped, his heart pulsating.

" N-no I-I swear." Choked out Harry. This answer caused Vernon to slam Harry against the wall harder.

" I didn't tell you to speak! Now you listen to me BOY. If I ever get another one of those stupid letters from your fucking school, I will break every single bone in your body. YOU.ARE.NOT.GOING.BACK.THERE." Before Vernon backed away he striked Harry directly across the jaw. Vernon made his exit and slammed the door shut, and Harry slid down the wall. Bringing his knees to his chest and burrying his head.

When Harry woke at sunrise the next day, he could feel the stale tears bordering his eyes. He changed into a plain white t shirt and some torn jeans. Of coarse none of the clothing he owned fit him, they were all Dudleys. Harry silently walked down stairs, his head pounding and his jaw just as bad. Harry began his daily chores-Clean the kitchen, make breakfast, water the plants, pull out any weeds, clean the lounge room, clean Dudleys room.

Harry walked inside after finishing the gardening, the temperature had gone up to an extremely high celcius.

" Boy get your ass in here!" Harry heard his uncle say. Harry walked into the kitchen.

" You call this breakfast! You stupid boy! This toast has a burned side! Stupid freak, you're going to learn a lesson tonight." His Uncle said in a deathly tone. Petunia and Dudley looking smugly as Harry was abused verbally in front of them. Harry left the room swiftlyl, ignoring his uncles threats , making his way to his room.

When Harry entered his room, he sighed whilst closing the door. He collapsed on his bed, hands throbbing, head throbbing. Heck his whole body was aching. Harry took the piece of bread he had put in his pocket when he was cleaning the kitchen, and shoved it in his mouth. He had eaten barely anything for the whole week. After falling asleep, roughly waking every now and then because of pain. Harry woke around 12.45am, the sound of his door opening was what woke him.Now was the time for his punishment from breakfast.

Harry received a brutal beating, he screamed when his uncle had him cornered on the floor. Kicking him in the stomach, his head. There was blood everywhere and there was the word freaked carved onto his stomach, counting this one that made 5. Medium sized writing. Vernon left the room chuckeling evily to himself. Harry lay, slumped on the ground and un able to move. Every single bone in his body was either bruised or shattered. Harry gasped for air, his fingers dragging along the floorboards in a desperate yet silent cry for help. Harry felt numerous thoughts overwhelm him, but there was one in particular. He was going to die and he needed help, he needed someone strong and who could strike fear into anyone. Harry bitterly smirked as the only person he thought possible of saving him-Severus Snape.

Harry felt tears run from the corners of his eyes.

" Please...Snape,please help me." His voice croaked through the silence, he passed out shortly after.

Snape's eyes snapped open when he felt something probe his mind. He felt ill in the stomach, his pulse speeding up. He threw his blankets from himself, with one thought on his mind.

" Potter."

End chapter one:

Hello there, yay I made a new snarry fic! I know the chapter is short but I just wanted you to get interested and everything. But I promise my next chapters will be a lot longer, if not please don't worry for I will update extremely fast! Please send me reviews I love them, anything critisism, nice reviews anything really it all inspires me to write more and better. Well thank you for reading this chapter and I shall get to work on the next one.


	2. My savior is coming

**Chapter two:_ My savior._**

" Headmaster, there is something wrong with Potter." Snape said clearly as he paised around the room. Dumbeldore's eyebrows rose concerningly.

" Harry? How is my dear boy going?" He asked cheerfully. Snape stopped and slammed his hand down on the table.

" Potter is on the verge of dying headmaster! We have to do something!" He yelled stressfully. Dumbeldore placed his hands together.

" Now, now Severus calm down. How did you come to know this information?" Dumbeldore enquired kindly. Snape straightened himself.

" Although Potter was hopeless at occlumency...He was some how able to send me one message, but I am afraid I did not just get this message. I also felt the incredible pain he was in for the moment that the message lasted."

" Well Severus, what did he say?" Snape ran a hand down his face stressingly.

" Please Snape help me. Now Headmaster we must do something hastily, he will not survive!" Severus whispered venemously. Dumbeldore rounded his table.

" Severus my boy, i'm afraid I am not able to leave Hogwarts at this very moment. Considering students will be returning within the next 3 days I have to stay and keep this place safe. But by all means you have my permission to go." Dumbeldore's eyes twinkeled as he said this. Snape stood back and scoffed.

" But headmaster! Surely you can go. I don't wish to waste my time on the Potter boy right now." Snape said scowling and folding his arms across his chest.

" Ta ta, Severus. This was your idea and if Potter is in so much danger it is only fair you check on him yourself. Now I bid you farewell." With the last words spoken Dumbeldore dissapeared with a pop.

Snape turned and left the headmasters office quickly, if it was up to him then he would save Potter.

Snape apparated to privet drive. The 3am fog was beginning to fall, Snape took in a deep breath of air. The icy feeling eluminating his body. He wrapped his black cloak around him tighter and took himself to number 4. Snape's eyes adjusted and he could see in the front window of the small house. There seemed to be a family of people sitting watching tv. Snape felt something probe his mind again.

" Please" Was all that he heard before quickly walking up to the door and knocking on it rappidly. Snape heard floor boards creaking furiously as an extremely over weight man answered the door.

" I don't want whatever it is that you're selling." He pushed the door forwards, and Snape almost broke the door with the force he used to stop it.

" WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Snape abrubtly pushed the door opened, grabbing the color of Vernons shirt. Snape drew his face closer and closer to Vernon

" Where.is.Potter." Snape said his voice dripping with venom. Vernons eyes widened at the mention of the boy.

" There is no one here by that name." He said struggelling to get out of Snape's grip. Snape felt another writh of pain go through his body. He threw Vernon aside, letting his eyes dart around the room. Of coarse Petunia and Dudley were huddeled on the couch looking like animals in a thunder storm. Snape scowled at them and took himself swiftly up the stairs. He could feel it, he was getting closer.

End chapter 2:

Ok oh my god, I am so sorry that this is like the shortest chapter on earth. Really I am, I am just extremely tired and have been fatigued from school and being sick. But I just thought I would bring you an update because I wanted you to keep interested. I know this chapter doesn't really sound too great. I know the grammar is probably horrible because I am tired and yeah, but still here you go and I hope you enjoyed it. I will start working on the next chapter tomorrow, I will update faster and have longer chapters now because it's the weekend soon. SO yayyy. Reviews please :) muchly appreciated.


	3. Freak!

**Chapter three:_ Freak._**

Snape walked down the hall and stopped when his eyes targeted the door with all the locks on it. He pulled out his wand.

" Alohamora" The door unlocked and swung open slowly. Snape stepped into the darkened room. It smelt stale, the smell of metal, blood...pain. Snape could hear troubeled breathing coming from the right corner of the room. As the floor moaned beneath him he slowly, hesitantly made his way towards the noise. That was when he saw it, Harry Potter. Laying well not really laying, more like sprawled on the floor. Shirt completely ripped, a small trail of blood making itself known to Snape as he drew closer.

" Potter..." He said in one swift movement making his way to the body. Harry's head was down, his hands around his stomach. Snape placed his hand on Harry's back as lightly as possible.

" Potter, can you hear me?" Harry rose his head slowly, his glassers tipping off his nose. Cracked and bent.

" P-Professor." Harry gasped out. " You're here. Thank god you're here." Snape began to help Harry up. Harry screamed. Snape stopped moving. " what is it?"

" it..it hurts to move." Harry whispered. Snape sat Harry back down, starting to remove his robe. Harry stared blankly across the room. Once Snape removed his robe he placed it over Harry. When Snape's obsidian eyes met with Harry's all he saw was-pain...So much pain, betrayal.

" No, No no" Harry started mumbeling. Snape backed away from Harry turning himself around to see Vernon Dursley standing in the doorway. His arms were folded smugly across his chest.

" Listen here you freak! You're just like him, get out of my house he is not going anywhere! You hear me?" Snape's eyes narrowed furriously. He took out his wand and moved stealthly across the room to Vernon. His wand digging into Vernons throat.

" Unfortunately for you, I can hear every word that comes from that pompous mouth of yours-you filthy pig. People like you discust me. I swear if I hear another word come from your worthless human body, I will happily oblige to hexing you. If you don't understand those words because of your moronic genes, then I will dumb it down for you. I will kill you. Understand me Mr Dursley?" Snape sneered dangerously. Vernon was cowering after the first word that left Snape's mouth. Snape pushed Vernon away.

He made his way back over to Harry. Who was bordering unconsciousness.

" Stay with me Potter." Snape picked Harry up carefully as to not hurt his wounds. Before Harry could have any time to comprehend what was going on Snape had apparated them back to Hogwarts.

Harry's eyes snapped open, tears starting to form and rolling ellegantly down his cheeks. He shivvered and rolled on his side. He knew he was at Hogwarts, but he didn't remember how he had gotten there. The one thing he did remember was getting beaten by his uncle, and that thought in turn made him shudder. Breathing steadily he closed his eyes again drifting into a some what half dream state and unconsciousness. He did not know that there was a certain greasy haired man watching him from the shaddows of the infirmary.

Harry's eyes fluttered opened in the early morning, piercing the air.

" Harry my boy you're awake! Marvelous." Dumbeldore chuckled out. He walked closer to Harry's bed. Although Harry heard the friendly voice of Dumbeldore he could only see a blurr moving closer to him, which made him jerk back a little bit. Dumbeldore stopped confused, looking at Harry's expression. Broken, scared, confused.

" Headmaster, I don't think it is wise for you to walk any closer to Potter. I am quite sure he is still traumatized from his experience." Snape said fluently casting a spell to place Harry's glassers on his nose. Harry blinked a few times and finally calmed down a bit. His eyes adjusted and he saw Professor Magonigall, Dumbeldore and Snape. Snape's eyes locked with his for a moment...And Harry swore he almost saw a flash of emotion pass through them. But shook the thought away, that was something he was not in the mood of contemplating about for the moment. Harry felt a little light headed so he sat back carefully, watching the faces of all his professors. It seemed as though they all leaned forwards on edge. It would have been entertaining if he had the energy to think so.

" Harry do you remember anything?" Dumbeldore questioned sincerely. Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

" I remember...My-my uncle beating me, I remember pain. But I don't remember anything else...I honestly don't i'm sorry professor. Should I?" Harry asked. Dumbeldore shook his head.

" Oh not at all Harry, you are recovering quite well. We brought you here because of the danger you were in and-"

" Please sir...I don't want to be reminded of it again. So for now could we just...Not talk about it?" Harry asked carefully. Dumbeldore laughed.

" Why yes that is fine, just remember you can't stay in here for the whole three days. School is back soon, and we don't want madom Pomfrey worrying about you."

" What about my things?"

" Oh don't worry Harry, everything is here. It's all in your dorm. Now if you will excuse me I must be off. I believe Professor Magonigall wanted to speak with you. Now come Severus we have work to do." Harry let his eyes follow the two as they left the imfirmary

" Harry, we've been talking for quite some time. The headmaster and myself, and we don't think it's best for you to play quiditch this year. Well the first few games anyway. Now I know this is hard but as your head of house you must listen-"

" Professor, it's fine.I was already considering not playing." Magonigalls eyebrows raised at the statement.

" Oh right that is all I had to say, well get some rest then Harry dear." Magonigall said. She made a move to leave but Harry cleared his throat.

" Um Professor, is there any way I could move back to my dorms tonight? I just like it there better."

Magonigall smiled sweetley and nodded.

" I will see what I can do, for now you rest a little bit. I will go and prepare your room for you." With that said Magonigall left the imfirmary, leaving Harry sighing on his own.

Later on in the night Harry felt himself feeling a little relieved. He was now back in the Gryfindor dormitory. He could relax, no madam pomfrey watching him from her little corner every few minutes, no teachers annoying him and staring at him. Just the comfort of being alone, how he liked it.

' I wonder how I got here...Honestly I don't know why I don't remember...It's just..My mind it wont let me remember.' Harry thought annoyed. He was quite comfortable in his bed, and as the midnight moon layed it's eyes upon Hogwarts, Harry let himself fall into a restless sleep.

_**So cold, everything. Every bit of air I take in, it hurts. My chest hurts, my head, my heart, my soul. The floor, it feels like splinters are being pushed through my body slowly, ice covering every inch of them. I gasp, and try to talk but nothing comes out. I need help, i'm going to die. The door swings open, and some how. I just feel relieved. I know everything is going to be ok, I see him. A cloaked figure. His face, it's a shaddow...He's coming closer, my eyes they're adjusting. I smile bitterly when I see the firm eyes of...**_

Harry awoke in a sweat, his body sticky. The memories flooding back.

" Snape."

end Chapter 3: Yes yes, I know this chapter is not of the longest, and I am actually thinking about not making them too long. I think it just keeps the story a bit more interesting. But when I know i'm not going to update for a while I will write a longer chapter. I hope you liked this one, I will write more or possibly submit another one tomorrow. Butyes, I did try to make it a bit more interesting. So yeah I hope you liked it, reviews are always appreciated as i've said previously. And thank you so much for the reviews i've received so far, I will start replying to your reviews so I can thank you personally. I just haven't had the time. But thank you :)


	4. It was you

**Chapter four: _" It was you." _**

Harry ran down the corridors of Hogwarts, his bones aching. But nothing was going to stop him. He had no idea what time it was only, it was night and it was cold. Harry could feel the wind pushing against his face as if to say " Stop!" But nothing was stopping him, he just had to get to the dungeons. Harry picked up the pase, his scar visible as his hair was flowing backwards from his speed. **Crash!**

Harry fell backwards a moan of pain emitting from his throat. Harry rubbed his head, looking up slowly as he did.

" Potter! What are you doing out of bed! And at this hour!" Said an agrivated silky voice. The owner whom coincidently was Severus Snape. Harry continued to stare at the man in awe, his long cloak, raven like hair. And the eyes, the eyes that saved him. Harry began to stutter.

" P-Professor...I-I...I um...I was. Y-you...I"

" Spit it out! You infuriating child." Harry began to stand.

" _You... saved me._" Harry's eyes travelled down to the ground as he said this.

' Am I ashamed that it was him?' He thought, without another thought he let his eyes stare back into the depth of the obsidian ones of Snape.

" Yes Potter I saved you, like I have many times before. This is not news to me, nor news that is even of interest." Snape sneered,his arms folded across his chest. Harry's eyes watered...

' He doesn't care...I wasn't expecting anything else. But he saved me, from that nightmare...' Harry backed away.

" Potter, you still haven't answered my question you imputent brat!" Said Snape, he was in somewhat of an angsty mood.

" _I just wanted...Wanted to thankyou." _Was all Harry replied with, then gracefully running away as fast as he had tried to get to Snape.

' What was I thinking! It's Snape, of coarse he wouldn't want to be thanked...Ugh" Harry thought.

Snape watched the retreating back of Harry Potter.

' How was I able to hear your thoughts Potter..." Snape's mind replayed the day he found Harry. Covered in the bruises, cuts, carved words, self inflicted wounds. He always thought Potter was a stuck up, know nothing, infuriating brat. Which he still was, but Snape also thought that Harry had been treated like a hero at home, worshiped perhaps. But this...This was something else. Severus Snape was never a man to admit he was wrong, but he was utterly utterly speechless. For once in his life he was wrong.

Harry dragged his feet up the stairs of the common room and into his room. He sat on his bed, embedding himself in his memories. Was he to dramatic? Was this whole thing just something that happened to people on an daily basis? Harry set back onto the pillow, this time actually looking at the clock, it read- 2.30am ' what was Snape even doing lurking around at this hour?' Thought Harry, then falling into a restless slumber.

The next time Harry awoke, the sun was actually spreading it's rays across his room. Harry blinked the sleep away from his eyes for a few moments before pushing the covers off and placing his glasses on. When his vision adjusted he found something quite interesting. Severus Snape was sitting in a chair on the far side of the room, a smirk evident on his pale face. One leg crossed smartly over the other. Hands folded together menacingly underneath his chin. This made Harry gasp out of surprise.

" Mr Potter, finally you awaken from your slumber." Harry was taken aback.

" What...what are you doing here?" Placing his arms around himself out of self consciousness.

" I believe you didn't answer my question last night, Mr Potter." Snape said waiting for Harry to reply.

Harry's eyebrows rose for a moment and then back down when he remembered what Snape was referring to.

" Professor...I did tell you."

" What, that you wanted to thank me? Come on Potter that couldn't possibly be the real reason." Snape scoffed out. His eyes sharpening whith each word shared between them. Harry could feel his face heating up.

" Look sir, I told you. Last night I was looking for you and you only. I had come to thank you for saving my life. That is all." Snape rubbed his chin in thought.

" Well then Potter, I suppose that is a plausible enough answer. But I have a question for you. How were you able to communicate with me during your situation at home? And why on earth would you pick me of all people?" Snape stood as he said this and began to take small antagonizing steps towards Harry as if to scare him into telling the truth. But Harry had other ideas.

" Professor...I have no idea what you're talking about." And that was the truth, he didn't. Harry could still only remember bits and pieces of what happened.

" Mr Potter, you know I don't take lying easily. Now Tell the truth!" Harry stood up abrubtly to the words of Severus Snape.

" Sir, I said I don't remember! I barely remember anything, please just leave!" Snape began to scowl at Harry.

" How dare you raise your voice at me, you arrogant brat!" Harry backed away a little bit, until the back of his legs hit the side of his bed. Snape began advancing on Harry.

" P-please...Professor, just please leave me alone. I don't remember." Came the raspy reply from Harry. He sounded weak, used and in pain. Snape stopped walking, he looked at Harry. Backed up against the bed like a weak, afraid little boy. But he also saw a mature young man being vocally abused and being put through pain.

' What am I doing...' snape asked himself, walking out of the room. His cloak gracefully following behind.

Harry just sat on the bed wondering what the hell just happened, and also was getting annoyed at how much he couldn't remember. But then how much did he want to remember? Harry thought it was best to go and see Dumbeldore, and of coarse after re composing himself he left to see Dumbeldore.

End Chapter 4-

Oh man I am so sorry, I know this is another short chapter!. Ahh I have lost motivation for this story, i'm so hopeless. Anyone wanna chuck in some ideas for a scenario or something that I could add in please feel free, I mean I might come up with something...Yeah but i'm sorry for the shortness, my eyes are just dropping out of my head. And i'm so tired, I have school tomorrow so I just thought i'd leave you with this since I said I would give you something this weekend. I know I said I would update more but I have been quite tired lately. Anywho it is really late and I just thought i'd give you this. So I hope you enjoy it, I know the grammar is horrible and everything-comes with me being tired. But I did my best, for now please read and review! They make me happy and write more :) Thank you for reading.


	5. Damn Herboligy!

**Chapter 5: _Damn herbology!_**

**One week time skip:**

Harry took his time getting ready for his day of classes. He was so happy to finally be with his friends again, of coarse Ron and Hermione had no idea what had happened and that's how he wanted it. The trio had spent the weekend together at Hogsmeade, Dumbeldore suggested Harry go for a bit of a break and a relaxing day. He said something might jog his memory about what had happened with his relatives. But to Harry's dismay nothing emerged.

The golden trio were making their way to history of magical creatures, steadily. This was not the most entertaining class.

" So Harry, have you been studying for the potions exam that is coming up?" Harry looked at Hermione with an expression that said ' Why the hell would I study?' Hermione scowled.

" What about you Ronald?" She said grumpily. Ron just scoffed and looked away.

" Honestly, you boys! You need to take school seriously. You could fail, and even get kicked out!" Of coarse Hermione was over reacting quite a bit. But Ron and Harry had already switched off, by the time they had reached history of magical creatures they both received slaps to the head. Ok so Harry and Ron were both a little tired, hence the falling asleep in class. And then both of them receiving detentions. Also a yelling Hermione to acompany them to Herbology.

Professor Sprout began shufelling all the students into the classroom.

" Ron hurry up, I want a good seat." Said Hermione bosily.

" yes, your majesty." Another slap to the back of the head was received for poor Ronald Weasley.

" Alright class, today we are dealing with a plant called the ' Verbra venom.' Would anyone like to inform me as to why it is called this? Out of the corner of his eye, Harry watched as Hermione's hand twitched to go up. Ron and Harry had both asked her to tone down the know it allism that she had, and she was trying. It just came to this-her hand twitching when she knew the answer.

" Oh no one? Well then I shall ellaborate. The plant is called Verbra Venom because when not handeled with utmost care it can let out a very soft liquid that burns through skin. This liquid is hard to detect so you will all be extremely careful when handeling this plant. Now I want you to all, pull the plant slowly to the left, then to the right. Only after this you can pull out the plant without the poison coming out. I'm sure this isn't of the hardest tasks to perform so please, just be careful." Harry tried to pay close attention to professor Sprout, but he just found his mind drifting to another place...Or you could say to another person.

" H-arry. Helloo" Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

" aye! Stop it." said Harry squirmishly. He than began working on his plant.

The three of them had seemed to do quite well with their plants and towards the end of the lesson, were not as bored as they had been. Well Harry and Ron weren't bored anymore, but Hermione...she wasn't bored in the first place.

" Oh no." wined Ron, after checking his timetable. Hermione looked at Ron sceptacly.

" What is it?" She enquired flicking her hair back as she said this. Harry just looked to the ground, in a somewhat automatic state.

" We have potions now..." Groaned out Ron. Harry's eyes widened at the mention of potions. But he hid it well with this-

" You have to be kidding me! Great another frigging lesson with the greasy git!" Ron snickered a small bit, Hermione's mouth was twitching at the comment.

They all took their seats at the front of the classroom hastily. Snape was sitting at his desk, his arms folded across his chest. And he was looking around the room, well not looking-it was as if he were prowling, hunting. Harry kept his eyes down, he was still unsure about the incident of Snape saving him. And he didn't want to answer anymore questions. Harry watched Professor Snape stand and round his table. Still keeping that deathly expression flowing.

" Silence in the classroom." He pronounced. " Today, you will not be doing practical. Turn the text book in front of you to page 132 copy out the information on ' Antidotes for poison.' When you're done you will quietly sit and wait for the bell. If you leave early, stop writing, talk to what you call friends, make any kind of irritating noise. I will not feel troubeled to give you a months worth of detentions and you will receive a verbal attack from myself. Maybe you insolent children will actually learn some new words." His eyes narrowed towards Harry on the last sentence pronounced.

Harry sat in between Ron and Hermione, they worked solidly without speaking for quite some time.

Hermione passed a note to Harry, as steathly as possible.

_Hermione: So Snape really saved you from your horrible relatives? _Harry read the note and his eyes widened, as quickly as possible but as carefully as he could. He began to write a reply.

_Harry: How did you know that Snape saved me? Who told you?_

_Hermione: Well...Ron mentioned that you've been dreaming a lot lately. Since we all got back...And saying stuff like Snape help me, and even having half of a conversation with Professor Snape._

_Harry: Oh no...Please don't tell Ron, Mione. I don't want him to know, this is something I don't wish to discuss. I didn't really want any of my friends to find out, it's not that I don't trust you guys, I am just having trouble remembering how snape saved me...So until I figure this out, can you keep it on the low? _

_Hermione: Of coarse Harry. But just know that we're your friends and you can tell us anything, but I accept that you want to figure it out first. That's perfectly logical._

_S.S:Mr Potter, I believe I said no talking. And nothing irritating. THIS IS IRRITATING. Stop with the note passing this instance you inconsiderate, brainless child.I believe a detention is in order. Potter in my dungeons at 7.00pm tonight. And miss Granger I haven't forgotten you, you will be serving a detention with me tomorrow night. And as of now you've lost privelages of sitting with Mr Potter. But don't worry he will be moved you can still sit with Mr Weasley...NOW GET BACK TO WORK!_

Harry and Hermione gasped after reading the last message on the paper. They **almost ** Flew out of their chairs when the note burned into ash. Hermione and Harry looked at eachother in shock for a moment, then sympathetically. Hermione quickly got back to copying out of the text book. Harry picked up his quill and began writing, he could feel eyes on him. He slowly, moved his eyes upwards. They travelled around the room a bit then hesitantly landed on Severus Snape. The onyx eyes breached Harry's own green ones. Harry looked away quickly and went back to work.

' That guy has the most deadliest death stares. I swear!' Harry thought.

' And I can't believe I got a damn detention!' Harry grumbled in his mind.

Harry and Ron sat in the common room after their infuriating class. Although Ron was smirking at Harry.

" What!?" Asked Harry frustrated. Ron just broke into a smile.

" I can't believe Mione got a detention! It's Hermione Harry. You can't tell me you don't find that the least bit funny." Ron said shuffelling his eyebrows.

" Not really...Sorry my minds somewhere else. Just a tiring day I guess."

" Hey Harry, your detention's soooon. Don't get to greasy, Snape's hair might have a leak. Then you might slip over." Harry just looked at Ron with an amused expression. He had no idea what Ron was going on about. Maybe Ron was just trying to cheer him up considering this was going to be an annoying detention. Harry sighed and turned his head direction towards the fire.

End chapter 5:

Sorry, sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry I know it's completely short and I said I would make them longer. But I am still utterly sleep deprived! I will try harder, I was planning on adding more to this chapter and submitting it later on in the week but I thought that might take to long. So I give you this, I know once again the gramma is bad. And everything but forgive me for I am tired. I tried I really did. So here it is enjoy.

**Sneak peek next chapter;**

_Harry goes to his brilliant detention with Snape. Arguments ensue, and something catches Snape's eye that's on Harry's hand. Looks painful, is that sympathy from the Un emotionless man!?_


	6. Foolish boy!

**Chapter six:_ Foolish boy!_**

Harry dragged his feet towards the dreaded detention. Sure it was 7.01pm, but Harry had no intentions of going early, or on time. Harry itched at his right hand, it had started to hurt a little after potions.

' Great I probably got some sort of disease from being in such close proximity with the greasy git.'

Harry took in a deep breath and fixed his glassers, pushing them further up his nose so that he could see through them fully now.

' Stupid detention, I didn't do anything wrong! This is so' " oomph!" said Harry aloud as he clumsily tripped and plummeted into the stone, cold ground. When Harry's face hit the ground it sounded like someone was hitting a table with a magazine. SLAP. Harry layed on the cold floor, feeling the pain flood through his body. Well his brain was receiving a signal that his face had just been attacked by the brutal floor of Hogwarts. Harry turned to his side and groaned. He could feel blood trickeling from his nose and his mouth. Not to mention his glassers were now broken and he had a lump on his head.

Harry groaned again inwardly as he heard a door open. Presumably Professor Severus Snape's office door. Considering Harry had made quite a noise, and had the worst of luck. Harry looked to his side as a pair of black shoes came into vision.

" Potter!" Snape growled harshly, Harry replied with a groan. " Get up this instant! You're 5 minutes late, and I come out here and find you taking your precious time getting comfortable on the floor!" Snape pulled Harry up by his right arm. Harry was amazed at the strength of the greasy git. Harry let his head roll back lazily to meet gazes with the Professor. Harry watched as Snape's face changed. But quickly reverted back to the usual scowl.

Snape examined Potters face, he seemed to have fallen quite severly. Possibly a mild concussion. Snape let go of Harry's arm that he was still holding. A white mark being left in it's place from the pressure. Harry sighed and put his hand to his head. Closing his eyes for a moment. Little did Harry know he was now falling forwards, and of coarse he couldn't stop himself as he was on the verge of passing out. Harry waited for Snape to move out of the way and let him fall to the ground yet again, but the slapping sound of a magazine against a table never came. No only the soft cushioning of a firm chest. Rosmary, spices and a mixture of flowers could be smelt. The fragrance enveloping Harry's nostrals. Harry left his head leaning on Snape's chest. Trying to regain his structure.

" Mr Potter, kindly remove yourself from my robes. I do not need your imputent head creasing them." Harry tried to move but as soon as he did, the dizzyness decided to remind him it was there. Harry felt an arm slide around his back and underneath his left arm for support. Harry carelessly let his hand make it's way around Snape's shoulder so he wouldn't fall. And steadily, the two people who absolutely despised eachother made their way slowly into Severus Snape's office.

Snape led Harry to a small black couch on the right side of his office. Harry took a seat slowly. Once again Harry's attention was turned to his hand, which was now becoming irritatingly itchy.

" Potter! Stop scratching! And take this." Harry looked away from his hand, to see that Snape had a vial that was filled with a slimey blue substance. Harry's face convulsed at the look of it. But turning from a convulsed look, Harry's face turned into complete wretching pain. Harry Screamed, his vocal chords vibrating at the back of his throat. His right hand shot to his left which was now burning as if some one had drowned his hand in acid. Snape's eyes widened at the sight of the screaming boy. Harry leaned forwards holding his hand to his chest.

" it burns, it burns so much!" Snape quickly set the vial down and returned to Harry's aid. Snape kneeled in front of Harry.

" show me your hand!" He said his voice echoing throughout the stone walls. Harry just shook his head his eyes squinted shut.

" Show me your hand, you insufferable!-" Harry moved his hand out to Snape. Snape held Harry's wrist and watched as bits of Harry's skin started to burn away. Snape muttered a spell and the skin on Harry's hand stopped degrading. But the pain, the pain was still coarsing through every vein in Harry's arm. It was running through his blood.

" Potter I need you to think clearly. Have you come into any contact with any type of poision?" Harry shook his head quickly.

" A plant?" Harry's eyes widened as he gasped.

" Y-yes, in herbology. It was, it was c-called." Snape stood abrubtly.

" No need for your foolish stuttering, I know to which plant you're reffering to. There's only one plant that can do that to a human." Harry's eyes snapped shut again as another burn was searing through his arm. He groaned, the sound vibrating every bone in his body.

Snape summoned another vial.

" Hold still mr potter." But Harry did not listen, only continued to rock back and forth from the pain. Snape sighed, he moved his hand swiftly to Harry's jaw. Pouring the substance that was in the vial down Harry's throat. Harry's eyes opened again as he felt the ice cold liquid transfer to his tongue.

" Swallow you foolish boy!" Snape's eyes sharpened with each movement Potter made. Finally Harry swallowed. After some time he seemed to calm down, his hand stopped aching with pain and the burning feeling was gone. Harry let himself fall backwards into the comfort of the couch.

" Th-thank you." Harry closed his eyes. Snape brushed his robes down.

He snuffed. " I do not need to be thanked by the likes of you Potter." He spat. Crossing his arms across his chest. Snape was expecting Harry to react to what he had said. But alas there was no response, no movement no...

Snape coarsed forwards.

" Potter!" He grabbed the front of Harry's shirt. " Potter!" Harry groaned.

" geze...I (sigh) Just almost think my hands going to burn off, not to mention broke my face on the stupid floor out there. And now you're shaking me? Come on Professor, you honestly can't be that cold hearted." Snape let go of Harry's shirt roughly, composing himself.

" Once you have recoverred you will stay and clean every single cauldren with your bare hands for your rudeness." Saying this he swept his way back to his desk and gracefully began marking essays.

Harry sighed and let his head drop back again, this time actually falling into a bit of a daze...Or sleep.

' That seemed so farmiliar...Snape helping me...' He drifted off into a dream.

" _I wanted someone who could protect me. Who I knew would be abrubt enough to scare them, someone who could save me. Who wouldn't pity me...Severus Snape.'_

Harry's eyes blinked themselves open from his stupor. Remembering where he was, he let his eyes wander and they met with a pair of black obsidian orbs staring straight back at him.

End chapter 6-

**Ahhh please don't eat me! Metaphorically speaking. I am honestly sooo sorry for the slow updates and of coarse the extremely short chapters. I'm just soooo tired it's not funny. But I hate leaving you without anything for too long so I always submit early. But I swear I will work on a long chapter for you guys.**

**( Hey, hey you. Yeah you...The one that just read this chapter, I know you want to push the little button that says review. Come on it's not even tempting you? Not even just to say hello?)**


	7. Let the truth be revealed

**Chapter 7: _Let the truth be revealed._**

Harry sat there, just staring. The black eyes of the oh so greasy one were pouring into his own emerald ones. Snape's eyebrow rose slowly, folding his hands mennacingly under his chin.

" Was there something you wanted, Mr Potter?" Snape drawled out in a bored tone. Yet Harry did not react to this, he just continued to stare.

" _Why him?...Why did I want Snape? Do I really feel that secure when i'm with him?" _Harry's mind flashed back to the scene of where this man saved him. How cold it was, the stench and brutal smell of fear evident in his room. His skin clinging to his body. And yet even as he relived this moment in his mind he still wouldn't have had anyone else save him.

" Mister Potter. I suggest if you do not wish to have another detention added to your list of things to do, Then you will kindly stop staring at me with that idiodic expression on your face." Harry scowled at Snape. Who was now smirking quite calmly. Harry stood, still feeling a little woozy and exhausted from his round in the day.

" Sir...I."

" No excuses Potter! Get to work!" Harry sighed and looked down to the floor. He made his way slowly over to a pile of coldrens that had magically appeared in a row on the far side of Professor Snape's office. Harry got on his knees finding a cloth that was supposedly set there for him. And without another loathesome thought, Harry began cleaning coldren after coldren.

_So the boy has remembered fully what happened and what went through his head that night? I believe so. He chose me because I bring fear to people? Well it's nice to know Potter actually views me as fearsome. To think, he's not a complete idiot. I prefer it this way. _Thought Snape as he watched Harry clean the 3rd coldren within the hour.

Harry dropped the cloth, placing his hands on his knees and taking a deep breath.

" Potter at what point did I say it was ok for you to stop?" Said Snape brutally. Harry ignored Snape, the dizzyness was now making itself known again.

" Potter get back to work!" Said Snape slamming his hand on his desk. Still Harry ignored all words coming from Snape's mouth. Something was triggoring in Harry's mind. Something he didn't want to triggor, something he had locked away for good. And now being as weak as he was, it was breaking through. Harry descended to the ground, his lungs clasping the air that was in them. And then pushing the air out like a disease. Harry met the floor like a nail and hammer. The sound echoing from wall to wall in the hushed office.

" Potter!" Snape said a little to worridly for his liking. He stood quickly and steadily yet hastily made his way over to the fallen boy. Snape kneeled down in front of Harry, turning him on his side so he could see his face. The boys lip was bleeding, yet again. And his glasses seemed to be broken beyond repair, but of coarse magic could fix the glasses. But the boy was another story. Snape examined the inert boy. He seemed to have various scaring across his face, his breathing was quick and rashioned as if he were living something in his mind. Something flashed in Snape's eyes. He could feel something pulling on his mind, hooking onto it like it was worthless. Snape's face contorted as the voices broke into his mind.

" Please, help me." Sounded the dejected Harry Potter in Snape's head. His voice breaking within every vowl. Snape looked at Harry, still laying unconscious but various emotions playing across his skin. With one final pull, Severus Snape fell backwards succumbing to the darkness of unconsciousness.

**Flash back:**_ Harry was pressed to the floor by the sheer weight of his body. The blood renching from his veins, and of coarse the handy razor blade aiding him in his plan. The pain, well the pain felt good. It was overwhelming and as he lay upon the floor the blood fluently said goodbye weaving its way out of the cuts. Finally Harry was feeling something real. And this real was solitary, keeping him trapped in his own world. He rose slowly, backing up against the far wall in his room. The darkness compressed him, he could taste heaven. Accepting and welcoming the dimness Harry let go._

Snape pulled out of Harry's mind, his heart thudding against his chest. He looked at Harry, who seemed to be stirring. Snape blinked, he could feel every single thing that went on-The happyness, immense amount of sadness, torture, the physical pain. Harry groaned and began to sit up slowly. His eyes still closed, head throbbing. Before Harry could re-compose himself. He felt a tugging at his right arm.

" Wha...What are you doing?" He questioned as Snape took hold of Harry's arm. Snape's own hand lodged on he began to slide up the sleve of the marone jumper that Harry was wearing. Harry's eyes widened.

" N-no don't look!"

" Silence!" Whispered Snape harshly. His own tone not as strong as it would normally be. He pushed the sleve up and gazed at the wrist in awe. There were lines upon lines, going up Harry's wrist. Some scarring much worse than others but all...All were right on the vein. As if these attempts were certain, like there was no turning back. Harry began pulling his arm.

" No let go. Please just let go." He Pulled harder, letting out a sob as his arm was let go gradually. Harry placed his hand to his mouth, hoping it would silence his blabbering. But it only made it worse, only drew more attention from the deep stare of those onslaughting eyes. Harry edged backwards, a cauldren pressing into his back. Snape moved his hand out on instinct, but Harry just shook his head.

" Please no more, I don't want to remember it anymore... Just leave me." His voice cracking, tender from the stress. Snape looked at Harry, every single movement being analysed. Harry cried harder, the tears streaming down his face.

" _I-I know i'm weak...I know you think i'm my father but i'm not. He wasn't weak professor, I can't do this. Please just don't look at me!"_Although harry's pleaful sentence was spoken in a mumbelled whisper, the agony of the moment was felt by Snape. For once in his life he was feeling sympathy for someone.

Harry began to cry so hard now that his sobs were becoming mi-nute chokes.

" _Please, please just leave me alone." _Harry's broken gaze met with Snape's again. His eyes red and tired from overworking himself. But the tears didn't stop coming, they kept flowing from Harry's eyes, the green being illuminated from the watery effect. Every single tear was like a knife for Harry though, Snape could see it all happening in the green orbs.

Then.

Snape let go of his mask, let it fall just this once. He reached out his hand placidly, slowly as not to scare Harry. Snape's hand came into contact with Harry's cheek and he wiped away the sorrowful tears on his right cheek.

" Please, stop crying Mister Potter." Attempting his best expression for a smile and solemly failing. He watched as Harry's tears subsided, the choking subsided but Snape received an empty gaze. Harry Potter's eyes were empty.

And yet another tear made it's way painfully playing a melody across Harry's cheek.

**AN/ Hello there and please don't be cranky :(. I was planning on making this chapter longer but I wanted to end it here...You know so to keep you more interested. I don't take that long to update I promise :). Sorry if Snape was really Oc here...Accident, Snape can't be Snape when he's emotional...Well sad emotional anyway. But I do thank you for reading this chapter and this story so far, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter :). I will get to work on the next one.**

**( Hey the review button looks kind of lonely don't you think? I think it does...Maybe you need to click on it to make it happy, i'm sure it will be highly appreciated for being acknowledged. You don't want him to feel all left out now do you?)**


	8. Coping

**Chapter 8: _Coping._**

_Recap-__" __Please, stop crying Mister Potter." Attempting his best expression for a smile and solemly failing. He watched as Harry's tears subsided, the choking subsided but Snape received an empty gaze. Harry Potter's eyes were empty._

_And yet another tear made it's way painfully playing a melody across Harry's cheek_.

**Snape **looked into the darkened depth of green. He observed each emotion playing throughout Harry's eyes, each blink that Harry made-perfected a new tear. The absence of sound was present. Snape's hand didn't leave Harry's face. But Snape left his gaze behind, that depriving, darkness that was inept to colour. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, the situation reminding him that he shouldn't be calm. More tears escaping Harry's eyes, against his will. Snape just kneeling in front of him, hand upon his cheek.

" Mister Potter, stop crying." Harry's body tremored, shaking the tears down his face and off his chin. Snape moved his hand away in the proccess. Harry sobbed, his head down-but slowly brought it back up still looking at Snape with those empty eyes.

" please, I-I don't want to remember anymore." He began shaking his head, side to side. Snape took both of his hands and placed them on Harry's face. Bringing the shaking to a stop, Harry looked at him. His eyes were wide with fear, regret.

The next words Snape spoke were barely audable, but they were loud enough to sink in.

" _There is no need for your tears. I'm here, I will keep you safe." _Snape's eyes boared into Harry's, to make that sentence sink in. To let him know, this was real. Harry sniffed, nodding unsurely.

Snape's fingers began wiping away the dreaded tears from the boys cheeks, this going unnoticed by himself.

" _I'm sorry..." _Came a short breath of a whisper. Snape's face puzzled.

" What, Mr Potter are you exactly sorry for?" the boy moved his head down, Snape's hands yet again falling to his side. Harry's head was now burried in his knees. Then the muffled reply presented itself.

" _I-I'm sorry for being weak, for being like my father. For not being enough like my mother, for always failing your class. For not being ab-able to defend myself against my relatives. I'm sorry for being me, I don't mean to seem like I want a lot of attention because I don't. I'm sorry for being such an idiot all the ti-"_

" _Enough!" _Whispered Snape Harshly. He tilted Harry's head up slowly, placing his finger underneath the boys chin. Harry's broken gaze met with Snape's again. And then Snape pulled the boy closer, pressing their lips together.

Harry thought that he was about to get quite a scolding. His eyes met with Snape's all he saw was anger...But a different kind of anger. He definetely wasn't expecting Snape's finger to pull his chin up, nor did he expect to feel a pair of warm lips pressed against his own.

Harry kept his eyes closed, well he couldn't keep them open that was for sure. Snape's lips caressed his own tenderly, softly. They were small kisses each containing a message, someone cared.

Snape began to speak soflty through the kisses, planting a kiss after each word.

" _You don't need to be sorry-" _Snape stopped the small kisses pulling both of his hands to cup Harry's face. Harry's eyes opened automatically and he stared._ " For anything." _Finished Snape. His obsidian eyes collecting and willing as much emotion as possible.

Snape rose slowly.

" Come Mister Potter, I believe it is time you went back to your dormitory." Snape held out his hand for Harry, which was taken thankfully by him. Harry tried not to make any eye contact as he stood.

" P-professor...I wa...well...I." Snape crossed his arms across his chest.

" Yes Mister Potter?"

" Thank you." Harry turned and walked to the door, his lips still stinging with that tinge of Snape.

" You're welcome." Humphed out Snape. Harry felt a slight smile pulling at his lips, a real smile. The smile slowly faded as did Harry taking his exit from Snape's office.

" Harrold! Where have you been! Do you know what time it is??" Asked Hermione worridly. Harry shook his head, he was still in quite a daze. Ron sat on the couch in front of the common room fire, looking at Harry for an answer.

" Harry are you alright?" Hermione said making her way towards him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

" Haha yeah Mione, i'm fine sorry about that. What time is it?"

" Bloody ten thirty mate! Geze did that git make you clean 100 coldrens?" The red head said standing grumpily.

Harry exhaled sharply. " It sure felt like it, i'm completely buggered." Hermione hugged Harry tightly.

" Oh thank goodness, Ron had me scared saying stupid things like-The greasy git was chopping you up right now and making you into potions ingredients. He said it for so long that I started to believe it myself!...But enough of that, lets all get some rest."

Harry was so thankful Hermione said rest, this was something he desperately needed.

" Come on Harry, lets go-Don't forget we have quidditch practice after lunch tomorrow." Wined Ron as the trio made their separate ways to bed.

" Night Hermione." Called Harry and Ron shortly after going up their stairs, they heard a muffled you too. But the tiredness was overwhelming.

Harry threw off his shirt and sank into his bed, basking in the comfort. His glassers tipping off his nose. Harry frowned for a moment, looking at his glasses confused.

" Aye you alright mate?" Questioned Ron. Harry looked at him quickly.

" Oh yeah fine, Sorry I just forgot I had my glasses on for a moment there." Harry took them off quickly as well as laying back and switching off his lamp.

" Well g-nite Harry. Hopefully the git didn't wear you out to much." Harry groaned out a goodnight and rolled over.

_Snape must have repaired my glasses after I fell...I don't even remember him moving to fix them. I honestly can't believe...He kissed me. I mean i'm not gay, right? _

_Why are you asking me? I'm you remember?_

_Oh great now i'm talking to myself._

_Yes, yes you are._

_And i'm replying to myself, that's it i'm going to sleep._

_Goodnight._

_Shut up!_

Harry's thoughts ended with his scrunched up face and yelling in his mind. It was time for a rough sleep.

**End chapter 8: Hey guys, please don't be cranky. I know I took a bit longer than usual to update, and this chapter's probably shorter than the rest but I have a good reason! Well my internet was down for the past week or something...And I was adding to the chapter without the internet but then my laptop just died completely, and my charger was screwed. So you know I have the worst luck and had to wait until tonight to finish it. The reason it's so short is because I was as you know writing about sleeping on there-harry going to sleep. And now I am so tired thinking about it that I think I have to go to sleep now. So yeah I thought I would leave you with this. Thanks for the reviews so far, I really appreciate them :) They keep me going. If you send me a really long nice review I promise i'll write a longer chapter :) I swear on Snarry I will :). IT doesn't matter if you don't though I will still try for the longer chapter, well i'm off to bed goodnight my readers :).**


	9. The predicament

**Chapter 9: **_**The predicament.**_

" Ron i'm so worried about Harry, look at him he hasn't touched his food for days. What's happened to him?"__Ron turned his eyes and layed them upon the slim figure of Harry James Potter. Harry's figure was malnutritioned, he was quite bony, his eyes had black sacks under them from not sleeping and he seemed to be just melting into the air each day.

" Yeah Mione I know, we have to do something." He whispered in a worrysome tone.

" I think we should go and see professor Snape, Harry has gotten worse since the detention they had. I really don't think he treated Harry appropriatly. Lets go and see him after lunch alright? We have a free then." Ron looked at Hermione and whined.

" Hermioneeee, it's Snape. He'll peel the skin off our faces just for entering his office."

" Ronald! Do you have to be so graphic? I'm sure professor Snape will not be doing anything of the sort, everything will be fine." Hermione huffed and began eating the rest of her food. Ron just glared for a moment but gave into the temptation of food.

Harry looked around, everyone seemed to be in their own little conversations. Ron with Hermione, ginny with sheamus, nevil with luna. It all wasn't really of to much interest to him, but it seemed better than looking at the food. Which was currently making him sick. Harry looked up to the head table. There sat Flitwik, Magonigall, Dumbeldore, Snape whom was staring straight back at him and none other than deloris Umbridge. Harry's glare sent complete resentment towards the woman, she was horrible, hostile and hurting Harry in more ways then one. His hand twitched at the look on the crumpled sadistic womans face. The scar depleting into his skin. He looked down at it as it ached. He had not told anyone, but after Umbridge was accused for hurting students she had began to find Harry at all hours. Harming him, making him write lines upon lines. He had been on the verge of passing out many times but this was nothing new to him.

" You will all keep your mouths closed, if any person is to audiate a sound-I will personally hex them. This essay is to be done on your own, got it." Snape directed his gaze at a few people in particular.

Harry and Hermione began working on their essays. Harry had no idea what he was doing, the deprivation of sleep was pulling at his mind. Soon he gave into that pulling and closed his eyes just for a moment. The next thing he knew he could hear his name being yelled.

"Harry." nudge into the side. Harry mumbled for a moment and opened his eyes.

" Mister Potter. I suggest if you wish to sleep in my classroom, that you deserve nothing more than a fail. As you are failing to meet the requirements of this task."

Harry just looked at Snape, wanting his eyes to show the resentment that he was feeling at the moment. But he couldn't work up the guts to make that resentment complete. So he settled for just sitting there doing nothing. Snape's face growled at harry, the lines shaping into an angry gaze. Black eyes burning with depths of darkness waiting to implode everything.

" Although Mister Potter I am greatly appreciating your lack of sentiment, I do wish to inform you that you will be staying back after class. Which if I am correct will be quite soon, if you disobey my command then don't think that I wont chase you down. I'm not in the mood for games. Got it Potter?" Harry just nodded.

_I just want to go to sleep damn it. Well atleast I can now considering I have already failed the essay._

Harry watched as Hermione spared some sympathy for him for the moment, but it was dragged away as her attention was set back to the essay. Harry looked around the room, the other students hadn't really noticed the little verbal battle between himself and Snape. Which was a good thing. But for the time being he was going to take a nap, whether Snape liked it or not.

For the second time that day Harry was awoken, but this time by the sharp ringing of the end bell. He raised his head chastily. Looking at Hermione as he did so.

" Sorry Harry, I hope he isn't to hard on you. I'll see you back at the common room alright?" Said girl stated.

" Yeah alright." Was the small reply from Harry. Harry didn't move from his seat, he leaned back placing his hands in front of him. His eyes locking with the professors, who seemed to be having a mental battle. Snape was leaning against his own desk, arms crossed across his chest, hair hanging as it normally did.

" Mister Potter, what do you have to say for yourself? Hmm." He enquired, his voice echoing throughout the empty room. Harry met the enquiring gaze once again, and looked away.

" sorry sir, i've been very tired lately. I-I guess...I just accidenlty slipped into a sleep."

" Obviously. And why have you been so tired lately?" Harry sighed, fidgetting on the chair.

" I don't want to talk about it sir."

" Could the reason be, what our conversation involved the other night?" Harry stood quickly pushing the chair back.

" I said I don't want to talk about it!" He moved from the table and began walking quickly to the door. But just his luck, of coarse the bastard had spelled the door shut.

" I will not tollerate your rudeness Mister Potter. And I believe it is time we had a talk." Snape's voice seemed to be extremely close, and when Harry turned out he found the answer to that reason. Snape was standing directly behind him.

" Professor, I don't want to talk. Just let me go."

" You are not leaving this room until you talk. It is simple honestly Potter." Snape wrapped his robes around himself waiting for Harry to reply.

" Just.Let.Me.Go" Harry's voice was harsh, sharp and deadly. But this was none other than Severus Snape he was dealing with, someone who had a harsh voice to match. Snape grabbed Harry's arm.

" You will talk! This is not something you keep to yourself you foolish boy!" Snape noticed the wincing that was forming on harry's face and he looked at where his hand was grasping. The wrist area of coarse. Snape moved Harry's sleve.

" Please no not again! LET GO!" Harry cried out desperately. But it was too late, Snape had uncovered fresh cuts up Harry's arm. Deeper and deeper they went. Snape pushed Harry against the wall.

" What do you think you're doing! You imbicile, are you that selfish that you would take your own life just so you could be alone! What about your companions! Your...friends! You foolish boy, do you not care about them? You take your life just for more attention!" By the end of Snape's sentence Harry's eyes were boiling over with tears and anger.

" NO! NO NO, my friends don't need me! No one needs me, except to fulfil that damn prophesy, to protect them from Voldemort! I have to do my job and be the fucking golden child!" Harry's voice broke as he said this. " I have to live through deaths upon deaths, people have to see more deaths because of me. IF I WASN'T ALIVE EVERYTHING WOULD BE BETTER O-"

Before Harry could finish his last word, he was slammed into the wall. Warm hands grasping him tightly on his arms.

" You idiot boy." Snape's face was in line with harry's, infact it was so close that he could feel his breath. Snape pressed his lips against Harry's again, this time the kiss was more passionate. The warm feeling of Snape's moist lips against his own was overwhelming.

Snape pov thing-

Snape pressed his lips against the boys, he had no idea why but he had gotten the sudden erge to do it. He pushed himself against Harry, his mouth working itself on Harry's. Snape gasped when Harry responded, and began kissing back-He didn't mean to but he moaned when he felt Harry's tounge enter his mouth.

Normal pov thing-

Harry could feel himself letting go. Snape took both of his hands, clasping them in one and raising them above his head. Then pressing himself against Harry, Harry could feel Snape's arousal and the thought of it made him moan. Another small growl was received as Snape began kissing his way around Harry's throat. The boy emmitting mewls, pressing his own arousal against Snape, rubbing.

" p-potter." Snape sighed out as he felt their arousals grazing eachothers through the materials.

**Hello guys, I know what a gay ending right? For this chapter anyway. I'm sorry I felt absolutely horrible for not updating for sooo long. And then I started to tonight and I really have to go to sleep, so I kind of had to end it there. But I promise there will be more soon! I just got a new laptop this week so i've been busy setting it up and transferring chapters and files. Everything should be good now though, so yes I hope that chapter wasn't too bad. I know I know i'm half asleep my gramma is pretty appauling. But yes, I hope you liked it and thank you all for the reviews. :)**


	10. It begins

**Chapter 10: _It begins._**

Recap-_Harry could feel himself letting go. Snape took both of his hands, clasping them in one and raising them above his head. Then pressing himself against Harry, Harry could feel Snape's arousal and the thought of it made him moan. Another small growl was received as Snape began kissing his way around Harry's throat. The boy emmitting mewls, pressing his own arousal against Snape, rubbing._

" p-potter." Snape sighed out as he felt their arousals grazing eachothers through the materials.

Snape's eyes widened at the sound of his own voice. He pulled away from the wanton lips and looked at the situation that was unfolding. Snape took a step backwards, he felt overwhelemed. He had no idea why he felt so drawn to the boy but if he didn't do something soon he didn't know if he could controll himself.

Harry clung to the wall desperately, he could barely feel his legs. He opened his eyes after shortly realising that Snape had stopped and stepped away from him. Harry's heart plummeted, as he saw the look on Snape's face.

" P-Please professor, don't-"

" You must leave." Snape's voice echoed through the room. Harry looked down after hearing these words, Snape was talking in serious mode 'hating Potter mode.' Harry fixed his clothing unaware of the onyx eyes watching him. Harry made to leave but was stopped by a hand grasping his arm.

" Here take this potion, it will heal your arms. And I do not want to see any more self inflicted wounds, am I clear Mister Potter?" Harry analysed Snape's expression, it was still un-emmotive but something was lurking behind those black eyes, could it be concern? Harry took the potion and whispered a small ' thank you.' before leaving the classroom.

" Harry!" Hermione squealed approaching him as he entered the common room.

" Are you alright? What happened?" She asked stopping in front of him. Harry sighed

" Oh nothing Mione, just the same old ' You're so much like your father, you think you're so good because you're the bloody golden boy.' And the usual clean some cauldrens." Hermione tugged on his arm.

" Well I suppose it's not that bad, I just wish he would stop treating you so stupidly. Seriously, he's a teacher! Ugh oh well, you have to come over here and see Ron's face." Harry's expression puzzled as Hermione said this.

" What happened to Ron's face?"

" Hehe, he was doing a spell to change your hair colour and instead he made his nose overly large." She giggled through her explanation. They stopped at the edge of the couch where Ron was sitting glaring at Hermione, holding his hand over his nose.

" Oh come on Ronald, just show Harry it's not going to hurt. I promise I will change it back to normal size if you show him." Hesitantly Ron moved his hand away to reveal a humungous nose. The bridge completely widened, nostrils flaring. Harry couldn't help but let out a small laugh himself, Ron with a big nose was pretty amusing.

Eventually Hermione changed the nose back to normal size, after taunting Ron to death about it.

The trio ended up playing wizards test, well Ron and Harry while Hermione lectured them to do something more beneficial to their education.

The Hogsmeade weekend had approached and Harry decided to stay behind again. He provided a perfectly good explanation to Ron and Hermione as to why he wasn't going

' I don't feel well.' He even smiled to himself as he thought of the stupid excuse. As Harry wandered the halls his thoughts were broken by his body impacting with someone elses.

" Oof." breathed out Harry as he examined the person that he had ran into. It was a girl, someone in his year, she wasn't in Gryffindor though...Possibly Ravenclaw, long black hair, dark blue eyes, thick lips.

" Sorry, I am so clumsy I should have been watching where I was going." Stuttered out the girl. Harry broke away from his musings and let a half smile escape him.

" Oh no it's fine. It was my fault anyway, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Um i'm Harry." She smiled at him, the tips of her eyes squinting together the tiniest bit as she did so.

" I know" She smiled brighter- " I'm Iris." Harry nodded slowly

" Well I should get going, i'll see you around Iris." She smiled politely and they both continued walking their separate ways.

' I wonder why i've never talked to her before.' Harry thought.

The rest of the day was consumed with Harry sitting in the library reading, although a certain potions professor and the kiss they had shared was playing on his mind Harry continued to try to ignore it. He found himself being drawn to a book about defence magik, it would probably prove to be helpful so Harry got himself a comfy chair and began taking in the knowledge that the book withheld.

**OMG please don't hurt me! I've been extremely busy with my trial certificate exams lately, so I haven't had any time to update. But fear not I am now on school holidays so i should be able to update more frequently, and work on longer chapters. I promise I will seriously I know I keep promising but I willlll! Anywho i'm off to sleeping land now, I hope this chapter was alright.**


	11. Jealousy

**Chapter 11: jealousy.**

_( Small time skip, about a week.)_

Snape walked casualy, yet Snape like through the school grounds. It was now past curfue and time to catch brats roaming around the school. Snape's cloak was floating gently on the air behind him, but creating a deathlike atmosphere. He walked through the corridors, listening for any sign of some one creating mischief.

Snape made a slight pause as he stayed hidden in the shaddows near the Gryffindor section. There was whispering...Not whispering, giggling.

" Haha well it was nice to see you Harry, I had a lot of fun." Whispered un unknown voice. Snape's eyes scanned the halls and his eyes found, Harry Potter and Iris Rennalds standing next to a pillar. He continued to watch.

" It was good to see you too Iris. I suppose i'll talk to you tomorrow?" No answer was given but Snape watched as the girl pressed her lips to Harry's.

" You sure will." The girl made her leave and Snape continued to watch as Potter just leaned against the pillar.

" Well, well. I believe we have someone out after curfue don't we?" Snape stalked his way over to Harry, whose facial expression was widely surprised.

" P-professor...I-I um." Snape stopped in front of Harry.

" I know exactly what you were doing Potter. Staying out late with your girl friend. Wasting time."

Harry's face angered.

" It's not a waste of time, sir." Snape began to advance on Harry, Harry walking backwards slowly but gettting backed against a wall.

" W-What do you want?" Harry stuttered, watching as Snape's face came closer. Snape's hands came up on the wall to cage Harry in. He leaned forwards placing his lips near Harry's ear.

" Tell me Potter, are her kisses as good as mine?" Harry gasped as Snape's breath reached his ear, upon hearing the remark he tried to move back again but the wall prevented him from doing so.

" Wh...why are you, what?" He stuttered. Snape nibbled the end of Harry's ear.

" Maybe I should find out my self?" He purred bringing his lips to Harry's. Snape grabbed hold of Harry's arms and placed them above his head, holding him in place. Harry pulled away.

" N-no stop. Nghh." Snape stopped Harry from talking, covering his mouth over Harry's. Kissing more forcefully. This caused Harry to moan.

Snape began trailing kisses down Harry's neck.

" So Potter, do you want me to stop? Are my kisses better?"

Harry moaned " No don't stop ( moan) p-please, you're better." Snape pulled away smirking, his eyes analyzing the expression on Harry's face.

" I believe I got the answer I wanted." Snape began to pull away, but the tables turned and Harry slammed him against the wall. Kissing Snape ferociously.

" Potter, stop enough!" But Harry didn't even listen, he pressed him self closer to Snape. Snape gave in and began kissing back, nibbling the end of Harry's lip. Snape rolled them around, pushing Harry back against the wall. He slid his hand underneath Harry's shirt and began playing with his right nipple. Harry broke away from the kiss to moan.

" Oh god professor, please don't stop." Snape pinched the nipple harder. Running his tongue along Harry's ear.

" You like this don't you Potter."

" Y-yes." Harry gasped as Snape began pulling on the nipple. Snape chuckled evily into his ear.

" I believe it's past curfue Mr Potter." Snape whispered, with that he walked away. Leaving Harry breathless, and aroused-once again.

**Hhahaha I know i'm so evil for ending it here. It's school holidays, and i'm hungry. But I felt like writing something small to keep you guys going. Thank you soooo much for all your reviews! I'm sorry if i've missed stuff out from the storyline that was meant to happen, just half asleep most of the time so I don't always notice. But thank you so much for reading!**

_Loook at that, doesn't that little review button look so cute? Maybe you should pat it?_


	12. You can't escape that easily!

**Chapter 12:**

Harry looked down at himself. Sweaty, heart racing his nerves were going bizurc.

' I-I could feel everything, what I was feeling tingled through my body. But...I could feel what Snape was feeling, I...I want more of it.'

Harry didn't have time to rationalise, before he knew it he had smashed Snape against the ground in the shaddows and latched onto his lips.

Snape gasped in surprise as the boy attacked his lips.

" Potter, get off me you foolish boy." Snape said a little to quietly. Harry decided to play a little game of his own, nipping and licking his way to Snape's ear he whispered huskily.

" I know you want it professor, you want it as much as I do." With those words Harry pressed his body closer to Snape's, grinding their arousals. Snape arched and moved his head back in pleasure.

" _P-Potter...W-We...Have to, we must, we can't keep. Oh god." _

Harry led his hand smoothly down to Snape's member, squeezing it through Snape's robes. Snape moaned, raising his hand as he did so and placing it on Harry's arm. Snape pulled trying to stop Harry but he was in to much pleasure to pull hard enough, just when he thought he had enough strength Harry slid his hand underneath all the materials and began pumping Snape's member extremely fast. Snape groaned, moving his hand to cover his mouth to let any more moans escape.

" Come for me professor." Harry said as his lips grazed Snape's. Snape shook his head, trying to get out of the pleasure and escape,but he couldn't. He was trapped in his own as well as Harry's. He held his arm over his eyes, and opened his mouth gasping as he came in Harry's hand, strokes of pleasure running through his entire body. Harry watched as the mans face showed the most emotion he had ever seen, Harry was rock hard by now-watching Snape moan, and come made Harry painfully hard.

Harry sat on Snape, emersed in watching his face, his lips swollen and red, a slight tinge of red on his cheeks, his chest heaving up and down. Harry let his hand capture the arm that was covering Snape's face, he moved the arm out of the way so he could see Snape's eyes now. He looked into the black eyes and for the first time he saw emotion, he saw what he was feeling. Harry placed his hand on Snape's cheek

" What is happening? What is this?" Snape closed his eyes and shook his head.

" I honestly don't know..." Placing his hand on Harry's.

" I'm sorry Potter I must go, this shouldn't have happened." Snape pushed Harry off himself and stood. He turned to leave but Harry held his arm from his position on the floor.

" Potter, don't." He tried to pull his arm away, turning his head to meet with the green eyes.

" It wasn't a mistake." Said Harry confidently. Snape's eyebrow rose elegantly. With that imprint he snatched his arm away and strode to the dungeons. This time with no Harry crushing him to the ground.

**Hehehehehehe I know I know i'm such a turd. But don't worry! I have already started writing the next chapter, I just felt like ending this one here :). Well I have ideas for the next one anyways, and they're already being put to paper :). Sorry for the shortness, but I may either update again tonight or definetely tomorrow. Thank you all for your reviews, and to the person who said I can't spell-sorry but when it's late I don't care much for my punctuation, well I do care I just don't always pick it up.**


	13. What's done is done

**Chapter 13: What's done is done.**

" It wasn't a mistake." Said Harry confidently. Snape's eyebrow rose elegantly. With that imprint he snatched his arm away and strode to the dungeons. This time with no Harry crushing him to the ground.

Harry walked into the common room, dejected and confused. He took a seat right next to the fire and pulled his knees to his chest. Before he could sink into his thoughts he heard a rusteling, and then a bush of wavy hair was next to him on the couch-eye level.

" Hermione? What are you doing?" Hermione grasped Harry's shoulders, applying pressure.

" HARRY! Where have you been!! Have you even thought to check the time! I know you and Iris hang out a lot and that you go out late. But it's so late! I'm surprised you didn't get caught by any teachers patrolling!" Harry just laughed

" Uh...Sorry Mione...Guess I didn't really catch the time. But i'm really tired now and i'd like to get some sleep...But I promise you can finish lecturing me in the morning." Commented Harry as he made his way up the stairs to the boys dorm. As he entered the door he heard Hermione mumbling something about ' Stupid friends, boys and their hormones.' He smirked a little at the thought-' Men and their hormones.' He snickered at his own joke.

Two weeks passed since the 'incident' with Snape. And Harry had been avoiding Iris for quite some time. But fate had other plans for him as he was caught by the black haired girl in the library.

" Harry?" She questioned as she swiftly walked to where he was sitting. Harry looked up and smiled, pretending that he was surprised and happy to see her.

" hello Iris."

" Don't hello Iris me! Where have you been this entire week!! Every time I try to find you, you're busy or just not here! Why Harry, why?" She asked, her tones stressing throughout the library. Harry sighed-directing his head towards the seat across from him.

" Sit down Iris." The girl quietly but suspiciously sat down in the chair. She waited fidgeting as Harry deciphered his words.

" Look...I know we've only been seeing eachother for a month or so...And we haven't really gotten to know eachother that well. I-I uh...Just think that we're not right for eachother Iris, and i'm so sorry to have put you through this....Really I just-"

" You're-you're breaking up with me?" She asked her eyes watering as she muttered the words.

" Well..Well I...Yes I am. But please don't think you did something wrong, I just don't think that this will work Iris really. WAIT!" Harry yelled as she sprung from her chair and fled the library. Harry burried his face in his hands. Everything was just plummeting down hill.

" You broke up with Iris Harry!?? Why on earth for mate?" Ron enquired, the look of confusion etching off his face. Hermione sat across from Harry waiting patiently.

" Look guys...I just think that she's not the right one for me and well.." Hermione's gaze deepened.

" Well?" She asked.

" I know I can trust you with anything....And what i'm about to tell you is something that I honestly didn't want to happen, please you have to believe me. I know you'll think it's wrong and discusting...But please I think I need my friends to be here for me now." He stated staring at the ground whilst picking out the grass beneath him.

" You know perfectly well Harry that you can tell us anything in the entire world and we wont judge you."

" Yeah mate Hermione's right, we're here for you." Harry sighed and nodded.

" Well part of the reason why I broke it off with Iris was because...Something happened with uh..P-Professor Snape...And to just put it in perspective...I like him, I like him a lot. Yes I am gay, I only just figured that out. Please you have to understand I didn't mean for it to happen...Any of it, and it just wasn't fair to Iris if I had have kept lying to myself...When I really don't have feelings for her anymore." Harry timidly lifted his head to meet with the faces of his friends. And what he saw was acceptance.

" Oh Harry! How could you think we wouldn't understand, I mean I don't understand why Snape of all people...But it's your choice, and no matter what you pick we will still love you." Hermione said sweetly, Ron nodding through her statement and chiming in a small yeah at the end.

Harry smiled widely at his friends.

" You two are really the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for. But please promise me you wont say anything to anyone, including Snape or Iris." They both nodded commandingly.

" So what was it that happened with Snape?" Said Ron, waiting intently for the answer.

" Sorry Ron...I don't know if I want to tell you guys that just yet. I will when i'm ready though ok?" Ron nodded.

" Come on mate, enough of this mushy relationship talk. We have some quiditch practice to get to!"

**End chapter 13-**

**I am soooo sorrryyy. I have had so many exams and just have been exhausted studying for them and taking them. I've been plotting what's going to happen next though, so hopefully considering i'm almost back on track now I should start updating a little faster. Hopefully a bigger improvement than this time. I know I know the chapter is really short. But I will try to add something good and juicy in the next one, will that satisfy you all? :)**

**Reviews always appreciated as you know, the review button tells me he likes getting patted on the head. It's true really, i'm not insane.**


	14. Battle of the minds

**Chapter 14: Battle of the minds.**

After an exhausting game of quidditch, Harry collapsed beneath the tree down by the lake. Ron wanted to come but he understood that Harry needed some time alone to think.

The breeze gently met the grass-a flowing motion whistling a soft tune for only those who were quiet to hear. Harry closed his eyes, his mind flaying thoughts while his body sucummbed to the physical exhaustion.

The air became cooler as Harry's thoughts stretched out through the time. Night settled itself upon Hogwarts and Harry was still unmoving to the world.

A soft nudge was placed on Harry's shoulder, just enough to wake him of his slumber.

" Oh Professor Dumbledore.." Harry mumbled squinting his eyes from their hazyness.

" Harry my boy, it's quite chilly out here-We don't want you catching a cold now do we? Come now, I think it's time you and I had a chat." Spoke Dumbledore, pulling Harry to his feet. They made their way hastily to Dumbledore's office.

" So Mister Potter, what have you been up to my boy?" Dumbledore questioned as he fumbled his hands in a bowl of Lemon drops, motioning to Harry.

" Oh ah no thank you...I haven't been up to much, just going to classes you know...The normal."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow as he placed a lemon drop in his mouth.

" Hmm interesting... Well it is of my obligation that I tell you some news." Harry etched forwards a little in his seat, seeming moderately interested.

" What news, sir?"

" Well Mister Potter. I am afraid...Although this may be to your dismay that you will have to start Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape again."

" Wh-what!??" Harry's eyes widened as he stood up from the chair abrubtly.

" Now now calm down my boy, there's no need to get angry. Professor Snape is the only Professor whos skills are adequate enough in Occlumency to teach you at the moment. Now times are hasting, so you must begin as soon as possible. I think that every tuesday, wednesday and fridays at 7.00pm will be quite an alright time. As for weekends...Professor Snape will be deciding whether to teach you at those times or not." Harry gasped, opening his mouth and closing it a few times, speechless.

He remembered what happened last time he and Snape had Occlumency lessons...Didn't end to well.

" Professor, are you sure there is no one else. Couldn't you teach me this time? I-I just..."

" No sorry Harry...This is something that Professor Snape is much better at than I. And he has some spare time on his hands to help you with this. For now I must be taking my leave, I have matters that need attending to. I will leave you two to sort this out on your own."

With that said Dumbledore disappeared with a pop.

Harry stood there for a moment, surprised and still taking in all the news.

" Wait a second...Did he say the two of us..." Harry whispered as his eyes widened.

A cloaked figure stepped out of the shaddows.

" Very sharp of you Mister Potter." Harry stepped back, leaning into Dumbledore's desk.

" Y-you were here the entire time??..." Harry questioned, his eyes meeting with pure black ones.

" Obviously." Stated Snape stepping closer.

" Although Mister Potter. It did sound quite intrueging...It seemed as though you didn't want to continue Occlumency with myself...But you weren't complaining the other day." Said Snape smoothly as his face became mere inches away from Harry's.

Harry tried to step back but found the table poking him in the back.

" I-I uh..."

" Yes yes I know you don't know how to form words correctly Mister Potter. I believe tomorrow is Friday- I will see you at 7.00pm Sharp. If you are late, there will be consequences." Snape took his leave, walking prowingly out the door-his scent bellowing the office...Leaving Harry to his own feelings of shock and confusion.

**End chapter 14-**

**Hello there! I should really just stop apologizing now don't you think? I'm not updating any faster and the chapters are quite short. I am sorry! Really though :) I just got a job and on top of that I have school to go to on week days so I am finding it harder to update faster...I am trying, I think that I will be able to update the next chapter faster though...I think it will have some spark in it. But only if you want it to...What do you say? Hmmmm. I must be on my way now...Sorry getting distracted there is tv. **

**Please review, sorry about the spelling mistakes- I do try...Just not hard enough :P Hope you liked this chapter anyway, I will try to get back into a pattern soon.**


	15. Forgotten

**Chapter 15: _Forgotten?_**

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating! I REALLY AMMM!!!! I had to work for almost all of the holidays, and then I kind of just forgot where I was with the story!! But I will really really try to continue updating frequently! I'm so sorry ( And zack I swear to god if you don't want to be scarred for life, I really wouldn't read this chapter seriously! I'm going to laugh if you do, I warned you.)**

Harry made his way back to the common room after his tiring ordeal. As usual when the portrait opened he found Hermione and Ron waiting for him.

" Hey Harry, we heard Dumbledore wanted to talk to you?" Questioned Hermione, as Harry sat down sighing.

" Geze did he want to talk to me...More like drop a bomb on me!" This seemed to peek Ron's interest, and he rose his head from the quidditch magazine that he was reading.

" What happened?"

Harry folded his arms across his chest, death staring the ground.

" Apparently I have to start taking Occlumency lessons again with Snape..." Hermione smiled upon hearing this.

" Why Harry that's great, shouldn't you be happy that you get to see Professor Snape more?"

Harry grumbled to himself for a moment.

" it's not that I don't want to...I'm afraid of what will happen...OK guys..What happened last time..It was something intimate-" Harry began to tell his friends the story from the beginning, leaving out the part where he injured himself-But telling them of how Snape had saved him the connection they shared, and of some of the intimacies that had happened.

By the time he was finished Ron's face was a little bit pale, but he didn't say anything offencive. Hermione just smiled brightly at him.

" Harry I think it's cute that there's this little romance going on between you and profesor Snape. But it sounds to me like he's scared...I mean I know it must be confusing for you he continuously confuses you. One minute he's being sneaky and romantic but other times he's distant and runs away. I don't know but you're going to have to talk to him about this Harry." Ron nodded his head in agreement.

" I don't know about you guys, but i'm feeling tired. I think it's time we hit the sack."

The time was cautiously approaching for Harry's Occlumency lesson with Snape. Was he even ready to let the man into his mind...There would be so many things that he would see if Harry wasn't prepared...But that link...That link that they now seemed to have, maybe it would help Harry extinguish Snape from his mind.

" Mister Potter, please take a seat." Snape drawled as Harry stood stiffly in the doorway. Harry walked steadily towards the seat that he was gestured to sit at.

" I wish to get straight to the point. We will now begin Occlumency Potter. And you better be a lot better at it than the last time. If I am correct I believe you were utterly hopeless. So stand and let us begin!" Said Snape taking a position in the room, Harry following suit.

An hour passed and Harry was breathing heavily, sweating. He had been able to defend himself against Snape and only let him see memories that were of no concern to him.

" It seems, Mr Potter-You have improved, but how do you work off guard?" Without another word Snape probed Harry's mind, and his troubles sure did shine through.

Snape ripped into a memory-

_Harry was sitting on top of Snape, pumping his arousal to titled his head back moaning, his hand covering his began grinding into Snape, their moans echoing off eachother._

" No!" Harry yelled pushing Snape out of his mind, falling to his knees. Snape stood there dumbfounded, it was as if he had forgotten that night. Harry backed away.

" What Mr Potter? You did not want me to see that memory?" His voice questioned silkily as he walked closer to Harry. Harry turned towards the door and pulled on the handle, but to no avail it wouldn't open.

Harry jumped when he felt hands snake onto his hips, and a body pressed against his own. Snape leaned forwards and whispered into Harry's ear.

" Did you not want me to see that memory? Hmmm is it because you knew what it would do to me?" Snape questioned, making his arousal known by pressing it against Harry's back.

" Hnn" Harry moaned leaning his head back at the feeling.

" Or maybe." Snape said snaking his hand downwards " You didn't want me to notice what it does to you?" He whispered grasping Harry's hardened member through his pants and tugging on it.

" Oh god!" Harry moaned trying to pull himself away from Snape.

" Don't tell me you don't like this Potter. You've been asking for it since you got here, I know you love what you're feeling right now for a fact. Remember you leave your mind open to me. Snape sneakily pushed his hand underneath Harry's shirt, tracing a finger around Harry's left nipple. Harry held onto the door, he knew he would fall if it wasn't there.

" Profesor, stop...P-please" Snape turned Harry around abrubtly shoving him against the door.

" I remember the last time we were in this situation Potter, and you did not stop when I asked you to." Snape said snarkily, his lips pecking Harry's.

Harry moaned louder as Snape's knee worked it's way between Harry's legs, rubbing his member.

" P-Please Snape, stop..I-I can't handle it." His head leaning back as he said this.

" Why should you need to handle it Potter." When Harry's head dropped back down, there was an almost animalistic glare in his eyes. Harry began to push Snape backwards until he was leaning against the desk. Quickly whilst Snape was still in a daze, Harry pushed his hands underneath Snape's robes and found nothing but bare skin. He grabbed on to Snape's balls and squeezed.

Snape's mouth opened widly, whilst his eyes widened and he moaned loudly. His hand latched onto Harry's arm.

" What Profesor? You're aloud to touch me, but I can't touch you? I warned you didn't I?" Said Harry ask he fondled Snape's balls, dragging one finger up Snape's member. Snape moaned again it had been so long since anyone had done something like this to him. Snape's hand released itself from Harry's arm, he had to keep himself stable by holding onto the table.

Finally he let go, Snape leaned forwards and smashed his lips to Harry 's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues fought whilst they grinded their arousals together. Snape pushed Harry over to a secluded couch on the far side of his office. Spelling their clothes off as he did so.

Harry moaned loudly as the icy air made contact with his hardened member. Snape smirked whilst sitting down on the couch.

Harry stood there for a moment eyes glasily going over every inch of Snape's body. He had toned muscles, and his member was standing tall..and big.

Suddenly there was a small tap at the door of Snape's office. Harry's whole body turned towards the door. But Snape did not make a move or a noise. He swiftly pulled Harry backwards, until he was sitting on Snape's lap, Snape's arousal pressing into his back.

" wh-what are you doing?" Harry furiously whispered. " there's someone at the door they might hear us!" Snape either wasn't listening or didn't care because in that moment he grabbed onto Harry's member and ran his finger over the slit.

Harry tried to keep his moan in but he let it out like a roar. Snape began trailing kisses on Harry's shoulder, to his neck. Then nibbling on Harry's earlobe.

" Silencing charms, door is spelled shut. It's just a hufflepuff anyway." he whispered huskily into Harry's ear, although Harry may not have heard for he was experiencing sheer bliss, the way Snape's hand was playing his member.

" Like that do we Potter?" He drawled.

" God yes Profesor!" Harry moaned grinding backwards into Snapes member.

" Potter if you insist on making those sounds, I might just have to take you here and now." He said squeezing Harry's member again. Harry moaned at hearing Snape say those words. And without another thought, positioned his arse over Snape's member-before Snape knew what he was doing Harry had slammed down on Snapes cock a moan screeching the walls of his office. Snape yelped, more like screamed when his dick was covered in complete warmth.

" Oh god P-Potter, what are you doing!?" Harry wasn't paying attention, he was focusing on making Snape moan more. So he decided to go for a little ride. He began humping up and down up and down, it was a little hard for he was facing away from Snape. Snape held in his moans, growling as he did so.

" So you want to play do you?" Snape pushed Harry to the ground sending him on all fours. He quickly slammed himself back into Harry.

" Oh god yes." He moaned as Harry's muscles clenched around his hardness. Harry almost screamed when Snape hit his sweet spot.

" Oh harder!! Please do it harder!" Snape began moving faster pushing himself in deeply. He could feel something begin to stir in the pits of his stomach. He moved one of his hands that were on the boys hips, to Harry's member. Harry's eyes widened and he screamed, Snape was drilling into him and pulling his arousal.

Within seconds he was screaming coming all over Snapes hands. The clenching of Harry's muscles was to much for Snape and he followed straight after. He collaped on top of Harry, moaning when he pulled his member out. He slowly rolled over.

Harry lay next to the man, breathing heavily,covered with sweat. He looked to the roof.  
" what was that?" He asked breathlisly. Before he could get an answer, Snape had whispered.

" Obliviate."

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**I love you all don't forget that :) :P.**


	16. Normal

**Chapter 16: Normal.**

Harry's eyes were forced to be opened as he was jolted from his delightful slumber.

" Harry!" Hermione nuged, grumpily. Harry rolled onto his side, pulling the blankets over his head.

" Mione! Leave me alone, it's the weekend." Within seconds there was a loud thud echoing off the walls, and a groan emitting from the green eyed boy.

" Hermione what the bloody hell was that for!" Harry retaliated angrily, sitting up and glaring at his fuzzy haired friend. Hermione stood there pouting, arms across her chest.

" Harrry what happened with you and professor Snape last night? Ron and I waited up until 1.30 but you never came back, what happened!?" She enquired hastily, Ron entered the room-his face looking just as eager as Hermione's.

Harry had no idea what they were on about, and that was pretty much plastered on his face.

" What the hell are you two talking about?"

" Oh come on Harry don't play dumb with us, you don't have to be shy about it now-you've already told us that you have feelings for him, so what happened?" Hermione asked, sitting on the bed.

Harry stood up quickly

" Is this some kind of joke?! Me have feelings for Professor Snape? Are you kidding me? I mean guys two years ago that might have been funny, but what the hell..I know he saved me from the Dursley's, but seriously? It's Snape..." As Harry continued through his rant, Ron's face was confused, but Hermione's was filled with complete rage-her eyes were boiling.

" Don't worry about it Harry." She said heatedly as she left the room. Ron just laughed it off-

" Um don't worry about it mate, get changed anyways we're heading down to Hogsmeade today." With that little scenario complete, Ron left the room-leaving a very confused Harry Potter.

Meanwhile a certain bushy haired Gryffindor was heading down to the very cold, deep and dark-dungeons.

Bang, bang bang!

Her hand crunched against the door to Snape's office. Angry thuds could be heard, the door opened abrubtly to a very, very pissed of Severus Snape.

" How dare you! YOU insolent child! What in the name of merlin do you think you are doing!!"

The only reply that Snape received was the sound of a hand making contact with his cheek, in a swift yet elegant manner.

" You bastard! You obliviated Harry! I want to know why, right now or I swear to god you're going to fucking wish you never pissed off this damn witch!" Some how her hand had made it's way to tightly grasp Snape's robes, squeezing with every word that she said. Snape's face didn't change, possibly went from enraged to slightly confused, but recovering nicely-his mask firmly back in place.

" Kindly unhand me, you may enter-and I shall explain, Miss Granger." He spoke, stepping aside for Hermione to enter.

She took a seat and waited impatiently for an explanation. Snape stood in front of her, face blank for a moment.

" Well?" She enquired. Snape sighed.

" Alright Miss Granger...Since Potter has decided to tell you the story I assume you know everything...Something happened last night...And I just think that it was innappropriate, I will admit i'm not sure how it happened, it seemed as though we couldn't control what was happening. I am looking into it because I feel it may be some form of dark magic, I did not want to...Harm...Potter, so I had to obliviate him... I think that it's better he doesn't remember any of this."

Hermione stood quickly-

" You asshole! What do you think you are doing!?? Just because something happened that you didn't have the answer to you run away?!! Harry was finally feeling something! And you had no right to take that away! Dark magic or not, you shouldn't have taken that away from him!!" Her voice raising whith each word she spoke.

" MISS GRANGER! It is not up to you to make my decisions for me, I did what was best for the both of us! And you have no right to come in here and interfere! If this is dark magic, it can be influencing us both-possibly even consume us! YOU need to understand." Snape's face was becoming red, his voice sounding as if he were ready to murder her. Hermione took a deep breath.

" I'm sorry Professor...I suppose I can't see this from your point of view, but that doesn't mean i'll ever forgive you for what you've done to Harry. And I swear! If he shows any sign of remembering, one little detail, I will tell him everything, i'll tell him what you've done. And if you find out that this is nothing but what it's meant to be, no dark magic-you will tell Harry Professor."

Snape's scowl had grown fiercly during her entire speech, who the hell did she think she was telling him what to do! He thought angrily. But nodding in agreement, then letting the Gryffindor out of his office. ' it's going to be a long night.' He thought heading to his quarters.

Hermione ran down to Harry and Ron outside of Hogswarts gates.

" Hermione where have you been?" Asked Ron, Harry's head proping up from his position.

" Oh I was just speaking with Professor Snape, he gave me a B on my assignment- and i really thought it deserved better marks, I know I almost died sitting there with his long nose staring straight back at me, but I got through it-didn't get my mark though, just seemed to piss him off more." Ron started chuckeling towards the end of her little know it all speech.

" you're funny mione." Harry just smirked at them both.

The Gryffindor trio headed to Hogsmeade for the day.

Harry headed to the restroom in the small shop that they were sitting in for lunch. Hermione received a elbow jab from Ron.

" What were you on about? Grades? Did you find out what Snape did to Harry?" Hermione nodded

" Yeah, he gave me some sort of story about what's been happening to them might have been dark magic and so on and so forth. But i've sorted it out, if Harry remembers anything, any small detail then i'll tell him everything...I just hope he does remember Ron...He was so happy, he was a different Harry."

" Occlumency, Occlumency, Occlumency"

" Occlumency, Occlumency, Occlumency"

Harry shot up in bed, the night elluminating his room.

" What the hell was that?" He questioned himself, looking at his roommates all sleeping. He plopped back down on the bed, rolling onto his side.

" Stupid Snape, stupid Occlumency." His dreams were filled with yet another chant of Occlumency over and over.

Harry was leaning against the cool dungeon wall, sweat trickling down his fore head.

" Well you seem to be having trouble keeping me out of your mind Potter." Harry's glare deepened.

" I'm just tired."

" The dark lord will not wait for you being tired potter! Legimancy!" Snape bellowed towards Harry. But the spell did not work.

He tried again " Legimancy!" He whispered fiercly, but nothing budged.

" Potter...?" He questioned unsurely.

" I said i'm tired Snape, I don't want anyone in my mind." Snape crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

" hmm very determined I see, keep this up and the dark lord wont even be able to break through your walls."

" Did you actually just compliment me sir?" Harry questioned snarkily.

" No I did not, Potter. I just stated a mere fact. Now get out of my site, i've had enough of you today-we will continue tomorrow, and I wont be going easy on you."

Harry got up, breathing raggid. His gaze sharpened on Snape's black eyes. He turned slowly and left the office.

' What the hell was that..' he thought whilst exiting the dungeons.

' I didn't use occlumency...It was something else, like...like when I called him-some how to save me from..._that place..._I just...said I didn't want him in my mind...And it worked...i'm probably just being weird...I need a rest.' Harry continued his way back up to the Gryffindor common room.

Common room-

" So you think Harry will remember anything when he gets back?" Ron asked Hermione.

" I don't know, we're just going to have to wait and see...I really don't know what to do Ron... Maybe I shouldn't interfere...I suppose I should just let it happen."

" This coming from Hermione Granger? Hello are you sure you're Mione!??" Ron stated as he poked her a few times.

" RON yes I am! Now stop it, I have homework to do!"

" haha that didn't last for long." he laughed whilst leaving the sitting room.

" Hey Herm, where's Ron?"

" I don't know he left a few minutes ago, probably to go dream about spiders again." Harry walked over to Hermione.

" Hey can you help me with something, I need to find something out about mind connections... I don't know what they're called but yeah."

" Well a mind connection...Well it's called combined telepathy-This can be sent out through any amount of people, but under research is shown to be given to people who need the power in a time of danger. It's very rare in the wizarding world though and gew people know about it, but when controlled it can be used to even controll others minds when the two connect, possibly creating the most powerful magic beings-if used correctly. This power also comes with emotions and sometimes physical pain, which can be controlled after a certain amount of time." Harry started laughing, holding his stomach, Hermione's face wasn't showing much ammusement though.

" Sorry, sorry but could you write that down in words for me please? It's a little hard to take all that in at once Mione, my brain isn't as big as yours."

Hermione smiled at the small compliment-

" Alright Harry, i'll give it to you tomorrow though. But why did you want to know?"

" Well..."

**End chapter 16**

**Hey guys... Ok Ok I know it's been like one million months since I have updated, and i'm truly sorry, i've just been very busy and then I couldn't think of what to write next. Thankfully I have ideas now mwuahahaha, sorry excuse the bad puncutation and spelling mistakes throughout this, I know how annoying it is to read something and it just gets worse and worse when there's bad grammar but I can't be bothered to go over it and I just wanted to post it as soon as possible. So here it is, and chapter 17 is in progress at the moment. So hopefully I don't leave you hanging for to long. **

**Thanks for all your reviews, muchly appreciated-wouldn't mind a few more for inspiration though :)**


	17. Interesting

**Chapter 17: Interesting**

" Well...When Snape saved me I felt some kind of connection with him...You see Hermione, I don't know how but I think he heard my thoughts...I was literally calling to him in my mind, just hoping that he would hear me..And he did, and now, I mean we were doing occlumency before and I just said no I don't want you in my mind-it actually worked...He thought I was becoming better at Occlumency but I think that we might be connected...Combined telepathy sounds like what's happening."

Hermione stood there shocked-

' So Snape obliviated Harry for no reason. This is not dark magic! It's a mind bond, I can see it now, it's just combined telepathy! Well atleast I think it is...I should look into this.'

" HELLO HERMIONE GRANGER!" Harry yelled, waving his hand in front of Hermione's eyes.

" OH Sorry Harry, I was just thinking...Well it might be combined telepathy, we'll have to look into it though. You just be careful, who knows what you're dealing with in that head of yours."

" Thanks, i'll do some research at the library tomorrow-I only had one class but it was cancelled, I think professor Mconigal has gone away or something- we just got informed that we get class off,but we get homework still." Harry said scratching his head.

" Ok good, i'll do some research in my spare time as well, i'm gonna go get some sleep Harry-you should too, you look tired." She said, smiling and making her way to the girls dorm.

Harry sighed and made his way to the boys dorm- " Man this last week has just been weird." He thought.

_Hands were travelling everywhere, it was madness-the kiss filled with passion, Harry could feel the other mans heat emitting from him._

_' Who is he?' He wondered. The kiss making his actions turn to mush._

_' His lips are so soft against mine.' Harry tried to pull away to see the mans face, but he didn't win the battle._

" Bahh!"

Harry yelled, falling off the bed.

After all, waking up to Ron Weasley's face shoved in front of yours isn't the most pleasant of things...But that dream on the other hand...

" RON" Harry yelled getting up

" Hey if I don't get to sleep in you don't! I'll see you later Harry." Ron said evily walking out of the room with a wave. Harry glared at Ron's back-

' Bastard. Man that dream felt real...Who was that!' He thought grumpily pouting at the floor.

He put on a white long sleeved shirt and some blue jeans, cleaning up-then making his way to the library.

_A Combined Telepathy bond is a connection not just between two magical beings but between two souls. This technique can be gained during critical situations and when used correctly can be beneficial to the participants. Whomever weilds this power should be cautious, this bond can be dangerous as emotions and physical pain can become overwhelming for each user-but research has shown that this gift is normally given to powerful beings that are able to handle large amounts of power, stress and emotions._

Harry read the last line twice, and so his mind began a frantic thinking spree.

' Oh my god...I think this is it...But...Snape, of all people! He hates me. This is so stupid, why does all this shit keep happening to me!' Harry threw the book at the table that he was sitting near in his secluded corner of the library.

" Now now Mr Potter, that's not a very appropriate way to be treating school property." A silky and thick voice pronounced.

" Sorry sir." Harry said monotonously (AN: hahaha i'm pretty sure i spelt that wrong.)

Snape scowled and stalked away, books under his arm.

" Well that was akward." Harry said to no one in particular.

" But Hermione! What do I do, I know for a fact that this is the bond, that I read about-that you told me about..." Hermione sighed

" Look Harry honestly, I can't make this decision for you, you're going to have to make it. Either tell Snape about it or don't."

" Mioneee you're not helping."

" That's because I can't Harry, you have to make this decision. You should leave soon, you know how much Snape hates it when you're late."

" I know..." Harry sighed out " I'll talk to you later Mione, tell Ron we have practice tomorrow morning."

" So Mr Potter, are you ready for your lesson?" Snape drawled.

" Yes sir..." Harry said unsurely, knowing that yesterday was just a fluke and Snape was surely going to get into his mind.

" Legillimens!" Snape yelled, his mind pulling towards Harry.

But there was nothing but white, small pictures of Harry and his friends together, but they faded away-slowly into the mist. Snape probed harder-a gap! He thought and pushed through finding himself experiencing a memory of Potter's.

_Harry was under the bed, curled in a ball. Fear was seeping from his skin as he huddled himself as far under as he could. Footsteps could be heard, louder, louder-then there was a fat plump head looking directly at Harry under the bed. Harry yelled_

" _NOOO" _

" _shut up, you're a stupid little boy-and you deserve to be punished." The fat man yelled, grabbing onto Harry's hair and pulling the screaming boy out into the open._

" _No please no! I didn't mean to break the plate, please no!" He screamed, his voice screeching the wood, bouncing off the walls._

" NO I said STOP" Harry yelled, pushing his mind as far as he could, and once again slipping into Snape's. Everything was flying past quickly, like traffic.

Harry's own mind pulled towards a certain memory that had him in it.

_Snape kissing Harry, Harry hugging Snape, Snape kissing Harry again, Harry and Snape on the couch-_

The vision slowly faded, Snape's eyes were met with a shocked looking Harry Potter.

Snape watched as the eyes in front of him that were so innocent, turned to pure rage. Harry ran forwards swung his arm and punched Snape directly in the jaw. Snape stumbled backwards-

" Fuck potter!"

" YOU BASTARD!" Harry yelled shoving Snape again.

" You fucking bastard! How could you do that to me!" He sceamed throwing more punches at Snape, slamming him against the wall. Snape searched for his wand, it had been knocked from his hand when Harry had abruptly hit him. He thought about wandlesly calling it but his mind was frantic at the moment.

" Potter stop this at once!" Snape growled out. But Harry held him against the wall, hand at his throat.

" You arse! Why ? Why did you do it? Were you just playing with me?" Harry questioned, his eyes filling with tears. His voice began to waver. He hit Snape in the chest again, pulling him by his robes and slamming him on the ground.

" WHY" Harry yelled. Snape rolled them over stradeling Harry. He held his arms above his head, and Harry strugled but there was no way Snape was letting him out of his iron grip.

" Potter stop this foolishness." Snape bellowed. His dark eyes scorching Harry's. Harry looked away and began to sob.

" I can't believe you would do that...I just" He began to sob even more. Snape grabbed Harry's chin and moved it back to face him.

" Stop crying Potter."

Then kissed Harry, kissed his tears away.

" Don't" Harry whispered, but Snape didn't stop-he continued to press small kisses on Harry's lips.

Harry's crying had ceased some time after Snape's kisses commenced. Snape slowly got off Harry and held out his hand to help him up. Harry took it and quietly followed Snape to the couch.

" P-Harry...The reason why I obliviated you is because...What we have been feeling for eachother, everything that has been happening...You see it could be influenced by dark magic. So I had to erase your memory."

" Snape! You could have just spoken to me about it, we could have researched it together. But you're wrong...It's not dark magic, it's something called Combinded Telepathy bond. If you don't believe me there's a book in the library that describes everything down to how you heard me when I needed help at the Dursley's."

Snape sat staring at the stone floor, deep in thought.

" Perhaps it is time we went to Dumbledore with this."

" Please professor...I don't want to...He just makes me feel like a tool, what's he going to do anyway? Offer us a lemon drop and tell me that it might help me defeat the dark lord? Where have I heard that before?" Harry questioned sarcastically. Snape smirked, but his usual unemmotive mask was set back in place.

" Alright, we wont go to the headmaster with this...Yet. I will look into it some more...Kindly leave now Potter. I have some thinking to do."

Harry swept out of the office angrily-

" bastard." He said whilst slamming the door. Snape stared at the door...silence over taking the room...

' Idiot, I can't believe he didn't even apologize...We did something special and he just throws it all aside!' Harry ran out of the castle and towards the lake, a storm was brewing, and it wasn't just Harry's doing.

**End chapter 17:**

**Well it's now 3.00am...interesting...So seriously forgive me for the many spelling mistakes there must be in that chapter...It's late, but I felt like writing. Anyway hope you liked that chapter. I'm too tired to write another one tonight so yeah...i'll try again tomorrow :) **

**Please push review button :) hehe thank you for reading my story.**


	18. Not what it seems

**Chapter 18: Revenge?**

The wind hugged Harry's skin desperately. Slowly, automatically he headed for the large rock by the lake. His tears were drying against his skin, making his cheeks feel sticky and worn. More tears accompanied the streaks and Harry's body wracked with sobs.

" AHHH!" Screeched from the back of his throat as he strained his hands into fists. Harry rocked backwards and forwards, pulling himself into a ball and letting the darkness of the night envelop him.

" Harry! Harry!" Hands were shaking him, but he could not open his eyes. His body felt cold and dead, unmoving and transparent to the world. Ron shook him again and again but Harry could not open his eyes, did he want to?

The sky was black and rumbeling, lightning illuminating the clouds.

" Madam Pomfry! Is Harry going to be alright!? Please will he wake up!?" Asked Ron, Hermione's gaze set directly awaiting poppy's answer.

" I think it's best you two went back to your dorm. I need to speak with Madam Pomfry. I'll be sure to inform you of any change." Dumbledore's voice sounded from behind them. Hermione tugged Ron's arm, there was a small amount of protest. Then the two Gryfindors left.

" Poppy...Will Harry be alright?" He questioned, no twinkle present in his eye. Pomfrey gave a small smile, worry lines etching her features.

" I do not know Albus...He's...He's in a magically enduced coma...Completely locked inside his mind...There is so much energy coming from him! I think it's Harry who has turned the skys so deathly. His emotions are so dangerous...At this point anyone who was able to access his mind could...could control him, put thoughts and ideas into his head." She exclaimed, pacing as she said this.

Dumbledore sighed.

" We need to keep him in here, alone-confined from all the students. He must not come into contact with anyone who will harm him, is that clear?" Madam Pomfrey nodded slowly as she gazed at Harry's weak form on the bed.

With one last glance Dumbledore left the room, leaving Pomfrey to care for Harry.

Iris made her way to Harry's bedside slowly. She took a seat and stared at the broken body before her. Whilst she thought, her face portrayed a look of pure determination and calculating of the form before her.

" What makes you so great?" She whispered, as if Harry could hear her.

" Why does everyone love you so much? You're not acceptionally smart, you can't control your emotions? Why...Why does everyone call you 'the saviour' why does he...feel so attracted to you that he will go to extreme lengths just to have you." She clenched her fists as she finsihed her speech. Harry lay there-limp, decrepit.

Iris's face began to contort into anger.

" Why!" She whispered harshly.

" What power do you have!" She moved closer to Harry's face, eying him evily. She placed a hand on Harry's forehead.

" I will make sure that you turn against every one." Her voice becoming low, barely audiable.

" The dark lord will be pleased with my efforts I am sure." Eyes narrowing in anticipation-

" _Rubor navitas" _A black string of light flowed from her mind to Harry's-her plan was set in motion.

**A/N;**

**Don't kill me please! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been so busy! I've added bits here and there. But I know this is terribly short. I'll try and update again tomorrow, but I just thought I should give you something considering i've taken a million years. Once again I apologise for the spelling mistakes-and someone please tell me is it ' pomfry or pomfrey. I just keep writing it both ways haha. Thanks for reading.**

**Yeah so...there's the review button over there...Sure is...you gonna push it? I think you were...**


	19. Past magic

Iris felt herself being tugged into Harry's mind. She smirked as she morphed into the black smoke.

'_Now to just corrupt some memories.' _She thought as she began searching. But something was in her way. She began pushing against Harry's mind but there was a wall there, something thick and harsh-repelling her.

Iris persisted and finally there was one small opening which she pushed through,memories finally floating by. ' _what are these?' _She wondered as she watched small flashes of fights going on, wars, crucial pain. She observed as Harry faught, but there was always someone by his side, he looked much older as well. Harry wasn't young, he was mid thirties, long thick hair and very very powerful-the memory reeked of pure strength. She felt her mind fumble with the confusion, it was hard to keep the spell going when she had thoughts cascading her mind. Her thoughts drew interest to a main memory that had been displayed for some amount of time now. Harry was fighting with the mystery man again, against someone that Iris had never seen before. They looked dark, like death, delapidated and fearce.

She watched as Harry and the man stood closely together, a spell emitting from their mouths-something she had never heard of. As Harry and the man said the spell they held their wands side by side, magic swirled around them-it was so strong that she could feel it, almost as if it were slowly burning her skin. The opponent stood if only in awe, but also for the sheer fact that there was no where to go, the spell was so powerful that it made them evaporate from existance, Harry and the man finished the spell-what was left was only the look of determination and triumph on their faces. Iris was suddenly jerked from Harry's mind, realising she was on the floor of the infirmary. Her skin was still tingling from the magic.

_' this is definetely something I have to report back to my master.' _the only thought that was going through her mind.

Iris stood planted in front of the dark lord, her eyes averted from his unforgiving face.

" And what of this vision that you saw?" His voice slithering around her ears. Iris took a deep breath.

" It was some of the greatest magic I have ever seen. Far beyond anything of the magical world. They were fighting darkness...Potter and some man, they said a spell that was foreign to me-just watching the memory was enough magic to propel me from his mind. And look master" She said whist pulling up her sleeve, where burn marks were. " this is what appeared directly after." The dark lord eyed her skin, intrueged by the tale she had told. Leaning back in his throne he cleared his throat " You have done good Iris. But it is now more then ever that you must corrupt his mind, make him forget his most happiest memories. Make him remember the dread, the lives that have been lost because of him. Corrupt his mind." Iris nodded " You are dismissed." He hissed.

Snape crept discretely into the infirmary. He stood stifly next to Harry's bed, gazing at the decrepit body that was sprawled across the bed. His face mirrored his emotions for once-confusion and worry.

" _What has happened to you...." _He thought, cursing himself for letting the boy get to him. The boy barely looked at peace, his face creased with exhaustion. Snape found that his hand had gently cupped the boys face, caressing it slowly. He pulled away slowly, knowing that he shouldn't. With one last glance, he swept out of the wing, taking his confounding thoughts with him.

" So he's going to be alright sir?" Questioned Hermione as Dumbledore sat at his desk.

" We believe so yes...But he may take a very long time to wake up from this coma, he needs someone who can get into his mind and bring him back. But it's very difficult for him to do that, myself and Professor Snape-both being very skilled occlumens, would not be able to get through easily." Hermione and Ron both looked at eachother and then back to Dumbledore.

" sir..What if...what if Harry had someone that he had a telepathy bond with?" She enquired meekily. Dumbledore's eyebrows rose discretely.

" A telepathy bond? Why how would you know about one of those Miss Granger?"

"Well...Harry has been speaking with us over the past few weeks and well...We believe he has a telepathy bond with Professor Snape. That's how he heard Harry when he was in trouble at the Dursleys. But would it work?" She persisted, Ron's face expectant.

" Of coarse, it would be much easier, quite simple too." Hermione squealed jumping up pulling ron with her and hugging him.

" But...we would still need to make sure that this is a telepathy bond." He added. Ron and Hermione both just agreed, Hermione smiling just hoping that this would work and that their friend would be back soon.

The night was crisp and danger lurked in the air. Iris once again stood, glaring at Harry.

" _Rubar navitas" _She whispered, trickling into Harry's mind. Memories flashed by, Harry and Snape together, Hermione and Ron laughing, quidditch. She grew bored with the memories, that was until she came across an intimate moment with Harry and Snape, then another and another. An idea struck her- _" Accipio iam" _her voice hissed in Harry's mind. Everything began to go red, colours flashed by, signalling that the spell was working.

" _You hate Severus Snape, you only dreamed that you and Snape ever had intimate relations, you are the worst student in Hogwarts, you believe you will never win the war, you know that it's pointless fighting, you hate Dumbledore, you despise Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, you feel alone, you want to be alone." _She placed the thoughts into the colours, they slowly faded. Her plan was now progressing slowly, she just had to wake him up. Once again she was pulled into a memory of the older Harry fighting with the mysterious man. The magic even greater then last time that she was propelled out of his mind and into a wall. The noise was loud enough to cause a stir, so Iris quickly vanished.

**A/N;**

**I guess I deserve some angries if you feel it, I know I know i'm evil. I haven't updated in such a long time and i've just pretty much given you a cliff hanger. I've confused myself in this chapter, I had a different idea for where the story was headed but I changed it because I couldn't remember where I was going with the other idea. Anyway hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully I stop being lazy and update again SOON. You know what makes me happy? Reviews! :) And thank you all for reviewing so far, advice is appreciated, flames I don't mind-as long as they're relevant. It's alright if you can't be bothered to review, I understand sometimes I can't be bothered to push it. But thanks for reading, hope you like it so far, i'm sure my guilt will make me update soonish. **


	20. Wake up Potter!

" Where am I?"

" Why can't I move?" Harry thought as he tried to wiggle a finger, open an eye. His body felt extremely weak, he felt as though he were lifeless. He could hear various conversations transferring around the room but he was too tired to make sense of them. Someone was saying his name and he tried, he pushed, but nothing would budge- he couldn't even open his mouth. Finally the voices began to fade and Harry lost consciousness.

" Why can't we try it now?"

" Because, Miss Granger, it would possibly distort Mr Potter's mind to complete oblivion. He would lose every memory he has obtained since birth and could further spiral into madness without a true harness for the power he is containing." A silky voice replied with a scowl not far behind it.

Hermione glared at Snape and looked from him to Dumbledore, hoping that he would intervene.

" I'm very sorry Miss Granger, but Professor Snape is right, trying to enter Harry's mind could possibly destroy it. We will just have to wait and see if he will wake up. But I am interested to see how much more information you can gain on this 'telepathy bond' perhaps it would be useful in the future." With those words Dumbledore left the room leaving a confused Hermione and angry Ron. Snape stared at the two Gryffindor's an absent expression printed firmly on his face. The room fell silent. Hermione glanced at Harry, strewn boneless across the bed, she wanted her friend back.

The dormitory was lacking its usual chatter. The common room was filled with gloomy faces and unspoken ideas of how they could help. Hermione and Ron were scattered between books and pages-searching for something, anything. Rain dribbled down the lengthy windows, the sky blackened it seemed to be mirroring what everyone was feeling.

Down in the dungeons a highly perturbed Professor crumbled at his desk with his head in his hands.

Crackles of thunder brewed in the sky, the thrash of lighting sparking its way through. The luminous sounds comforted Snape and his darkened state. He had been researching for days, finding everything he could on the suggested telepathy bond. But nothing had surfaced. Every time he thought of Potter coiled in his mind, his gut twisted. And although he wasn't a man to be controlled by his emotions often, he had let them get the better of him. They had caused him to make completely horrendous decisions, and possibly destroy the saviour of the wizarding world.

" Damn!" Snape threw his papers off the desk and fizzled in anger. The sky filled in a rage of swirls as Snape's anger grew. He threw one mighty kick towards his desk, it flew across the room and crumbled against the stone wall. He was too enraged to notice the power of his kick, too enraged to notice the walls shaking, to see the magic emitting from his body.

" Curse you Potter! Wake up!" He seethed and one loud crack accompanied him from the sky. And Snape paused. His chest heaved, his anger dissipated. There was a moment where recognition flew across his face as he gauged the damage he had done to the room but there was no time, he left the dungeons.

" Wake up!" Harry jolted upright from the bed, gulping down large pieces of air. He was covered in a sweat and his heart was trembling from fright. That voice was so loud in his mind he felt like someone had grabbed his brain and shook it. He looked around the darkened hospital wondering what had happened, there was a short amount of silence before the infirmary doors burst open. A very enraged Snape strode towards Harry and for a moment Harry felt something other then hate for the man disperse through his body. But he didn't take note of it. He stared, with his now calming heartbeat and dried sweat, at his most hated Professor. Who had a crinkled brow and a look slightly resembling relief, but Harry knew better then to assume an expression of that kind on his Professor's face.

"S-Snape..." Harry tried to say with a dry voice. It seemed to break him out of whatever stupor he had fallen into. He straightened his back and adjusted his face.

" Mr Potter. I see you have woken." his voice still dripping with that hate that Harry knew too well.

" Yes apparently I have. What are you doing here?"

" Making sure that you haven't choked yourself while unconscious. We wouldn't want the golden boy to have such a human death, would we?"

Harry felt anger boiling within. He stared daggers towards the snarky bastard.

" Get out." Harry felt an uncontrollable anger pushing its way through. His fists were clenched, he didn't care that he was more angry with the man then he should be, he hated him.

" You should hold your tongue Potter. Oh my mistake, I forgot that your mind is too small to comprehend manners. This is how someone leaves curtly- goodbye Mr Potter." Snape said walking from the room.

Harry stared towards the door where he had watched his Professor walk away.

" Git!" Harry yelled, knowing that Snape would have been much too far away to hear. Madam Pomfrey decided to emerge at this time.

" Potter! You're awake! Oh my, it's a miracle! Miss Granger and Mr Weasley will be so pleased!" The short woman gushed towards him in a flurry of happiness and Harry could only cringe as she spoke nonsensical words to him.

" Has everyone gone mad?" he thought absently, " Ron and Hermione? I absolutely despise those vexatious Gryffindors."

Madam Pomfrey continued her business- checking Harry's aura, making sure that he wasn't going to slip back into a coma. Once she knew he was functioning ok she administered some potions and notified the headmaster of his return to consciousness.

" Harry, my boy, you have finally returned to us! We were very worried for quite some time, you seemed like you were never going to wake up." Harry perched against his pillow and listened quietly to the headmaster as he spoke of the days that Harry had been unconscious. Dumbledore mentioned that Hermione and Ron had been extremely worried about him.

" Yes very worried indeed,"

" I'm sorry Professor, but why does everyone keep saying that Ron and Hermione were 'worried' about me? I absolutely despise them. I've barely even had a conversation with them since I first met the annoying pair on the train to Hogwarts in my first year. I hate them! So please could you just refrain from mentioning their names again?" At Harry's sudden outburst the room began to shake and Harry began to glow slightly.

" ehem, I am very sorry to have upset you Harry...but I think that the coma that you fell into may have disrupted some of your memories. To the point where you may have forgotten pieces of your life."

" What!" Harry questioned leaning forward on the mattress. He scrunched the sheets between his fists and questioned the headmaster again, " what do you mean!"

Dumbledore came to the edge of Harry's bed and glanced at him sadly " The coma that you fell into was caused by yourself. Your aura became too large and completely took over your body, thus you fell into a coma to protect yourself. I am not sure why your aura grew to such an extent but whatever happened has erased your memories. Tell me, Harry, where were you raised?"

Harry stared at him with his mouth half a gape as if that was a completely ridiculous question.

" At the Dursley's...with my aunt and uncle who are completely horrible people and my cousin Dudley who is one of the most disgusting people to ever walk the earth."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to question Harry again but Harry interjected, pushing himself from the bed.

" Look Professor, we both know that you only need me to win this war, which we both know isn't happening because there's no way I can win against something that isn't even mortal. So I'm going to go back to my dormitory now, take whatever potions Madam Pomfrey thinks that I need to take, and go on with being a student at this ridiculous place. I will likely encounter the dark lord soon and probably walk straight into death. Until that day comes kindly stop acting so much like you actually care about me and fuck off." He spat vehemently.

" Harry!" Madam Pomfrey gasped out as he walked from the room. Dumbledore only stared at Harry's retreating back confounded. Something was wrong, terribly wrong, he could sense a change in Harry's aura and he needed to fix it before he lost control.

Days rolled by with Harry isolating himself from everyone. Hermione and Ron tried every day to convince Harry that he had lost his memory and that they were all good friends but Harry only got angrier- almost resorting to violence when he was particularly irritated.

" Ron?" Hermione called into the silence as they sat gloomily in the library. He looked up from the book that he was pretending to read in recognition of hearing her speak.

" Doesn't it seem strange to you that Harry has not only lost his memory but he has also obtained incredible hatred for myself, you, Dumbledore and even Snape?"

" Harry has always hated Snape, even if they did things." Hermione huffed and snapped her fingers in front of Ron's face.

" Pay attention! As I was saying- it seems strange that he has obtained this large amount of hate for us all. Usually when someone falls into a coma they just lose their memory, they don't gain hate for everyone around them. And Harry's entire persona has changed, his grades are slipping in everything! Even Quidditch! The other day in defence against the dark arts he duelled Neville and lost, Neville, Ron!" Ron began to respond as though Hermione was on to something.

" You're right Mione, he has been very different. You would think with this enlarged aura or whatever it's called he would have become stronger but he IS different."

" Let's go!" Hermione yelled, standing and pulling Ron with her.

" W-ah, where are we going!" He stumbled.

" To the Headmaster!"

" So Ron and I think that this couldn't just be the affects of him falling into a coma. We believe that something else has contributed. Like...someone has done something to his mind and altered memories- is that even possible Professor?"

Dumbledore placed his hands under his chin in thought.

" Well, Miss Granger, there is a very old spell that not many wizards can attempt, that could induce these kinds of affects on Harry. But they would need to have an immense amount of knowledge on dark magic, only the dark lord himself could perform that spell."

" Well that has to be it!" Ron chided.

" I'm afraid it's not that easy...if this is an attempt by the dark lord, it means that he has infiltrated the school bounds some how and he is planning to make is attack very, very soon. I don't think he was counting on Harry waking up this soon, he seems to have recovered faster then I have seen people recover from the spell- if it is the one that I believe it is."

" Well we need to get Harry back as soon as possible! It's horrible seeing him the way he is!" Said Hermione dramatically, Ron clasped her hand comfortingly.

" Yes it is quite unnerving. The only way we can cause his memory to come back would be to infiltrate his mind, but it would be nearly impossible. If it is the spell that we have spoken of then Harry's mind would have created a barrier after the first infiltration. Myself or Severus could attempt to gain access through legilimency but it would still be very very hard."

The three sat momentarily contemplating the situation. Until the frizzy haired witch jolted upright.

" What about the telepathy bond!"

" I've been researching and have come across some very interesting things. For one, whenever the two combined souls within the bond are distraught the weather can change drastically. Did you notice how the storm stopped as soon as Harry woke up? I heard gossip earlier in the morning- some Slytherin girls were walking from the great hall and they said that Professor Snape's office was completely dilapidated. What if Professor Snape had something to do with Harry waking up? This bond, if they do share it, should allow Professor Snape to gain simple access to Harry's mind- maybe he can find whatever poison was put into Harry's mind?" Dumbledore stood from his desk and smiled down at the duo.

" I believe you may have found us a solution, I will speak with Severus later- he has gone on an important trip to gather potion supplies today, nevertheless I shall speak to him. I think you should continue your research, it has helped immensely."

Hermione and Ron made their way back to their dormitory with vague smiles on their faces.

" I hope this works Ron. I really hope it does." Ron put his arm around Hermione comfortingly,

" it will Mione."

**So um hey ...it was recently brought to my attention that I had not updated in almost two years...What can I say- I tend to lose interest in things very very very very easily. And I apologise completely! I forgot how much fun I had while I was writing this story, I guess school just got in the way and I ended up leaving it behind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I've had to do some more planning for the story today because I really have no idea where I was going with it. Anyway I'm working on another chapter right now! So I hope to have this updated again tomorrow or very soon this week. Again I am very sorry for not having updated, I just lost my inspiration. BUT it is back! And I thank you all for your awesome reviews- I also understand how annoying it is to not read a story for a very long time because the author doesn't update and then you have to go back to the story and skim it from the beginning until you remember what story it is and what it's about...so yeah sorry if any of you had to just go through that. I send you LOVE! **


	21. Traitor

" So Iris, what news do you bring of Potter?" Questioned a malicious and deformed voice. Iris's eyes sharpened at the question and she smirked at herself. She kneeled before her master and looked towards Draco Malfoy, who was becoming more of a failure than Petigrew, and hardened her stare.

" I think you will be pleased to know that I have infiltrated his mind, corrupted it- and he being the moronic boy that he is has begun to corrupt himself. I didn't even need to push for him to turn against his friends." Voldemort straightened pompously in his throne, waving a hand so Iris could rise.

" Excellent work. It seems you are the only one of my disciples that can actually accomplish things. It wont be long now we will make our attack, we will destroy Hogwarts and we will kill Harry Potter!" Shrouds of agreement could be heard around the room as other Deatheaters displayed their loyalty.

" Also, master, it seems that we have a traitor in the midst. Said traitor is in this room... tainting the air that we breathe." Voldemort rose from his throne and hissed in interest. A fog of silence drifted throughout the room until there were no voices, just the sound of Voldemort stalking the room. He examined each of his deatheater's with a smug smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He turned sharply towards Iris-

" And who might this traitor be?" He questioned taking a thick inhalation of breath. She walked to her masters side and pointed at a robed figure.

" Severus Snape."

**Lol guys this isn't it i'm just going to bed and I will update tomorrow but I just wanted to leave you with some evilness before tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed my extremely short chapter :D**


	22. This is not a chapter just a message

**Sorry to the people who were actually getting excited and thought this was an update- I will try to provide one later in the day. To the epic Flame Poster- you honestly think just because you decide to berate my ability to write that I will stop posting? Completely moronic piece of dirt! For your wonderful information- I wouldn't read the beginning of my story either, yes the punctuation and spelling is absolutely atrocious. Want to know why? I suppose you don't give a crap and have disappeared thankfully, but it is that way because I began this story THREE years ago, almost four now. So you can take your snide comments about my punctuation and create a device that will allow you to travel back in time and berate THAT person. K thanks. I had no spell check, I was in a LOW English class, and I loved to write. Forgive me if I shared that with the world. No one made you read my story so go jump. Some people understand the fact that not all people can have amazing spelling and punctuation and they continue to read anyway-it's not a book on shelves, it's on the internet where no body gives a rats! **

**I will update soon friends. And thank you for sticking with this story for so long.**


	23. Sorrow

"_And who might this traitor be?" He questioned taking a thick inhalation of breath. She walked to her master's side and pointed at a robed figure._

"_Severus Snape." _

Snape removed his mask cautiously, although his expression remained passive. Voldemort turned to him and smiled manically.

"Severus," he began, dragging out the end of Severus's name as he walked closer. The other Death eaters seemed to unite in dark twisted smiles; they weren't nearly as dark as Voldemort's though.

"My Lord, you honestly believe some obtuse child's word against my own? You would let her undermine my years of loyalty to you?"

The air became thinner and voices conspired multiply at the scene that played out before them. Voldemort had edged so close to Snape now that his face was only inches away from his. Snape gave no indication of fear but he could feel sweat beginning to trickle down the back of his neck, there was silence. Voldemort drew a deep breath,

"Severus…did I say you could speak?"

"Crucio!" The moment the word left his lips Severus fell to the ground convulsing in tremors of pain. He did not let himself scream, he would not give the dark lord that satisfaction. The pain that tore through his body was something that he was accustomed to. The familiarity of muscles constricting, bones cracking and uncontrollable seize was far from the true pain that could be inflicted upon him.

Once the spell faded Severus did not dare to move or utter a word. Voldemort stood above him and laughed as blood dribbled from Snape's mouth.

"Oh Severus, you see I would like to believe you but you are quite a master of deception. How could I possibly know if you are truly loyal to me just by your word alone?"

Snape coughed out the remaining blood that was pooling in his mouth.

"My Lord, I would do anything to prove my loyalty to you. I have stuck by your side for years and will remain to do so until my death. Look into my memories if you do not take my word." said Snape in a silky and confident tone. Voldemort crouched to Snape's level, Iris coming to stand by his side. His eyes were unreadable, as were Severus's.

In a soft yet completely terrifying voice Voldemort said,

"Severus, I don't need to look into your mind. Iris has divulged some delicious and completely disgusting information to me. Do you want to know what it is?" Voldemort's voice slithered across Severus and his body responded by shivering in disgust. He tried to keep his breathing steady as his heart began to accelerate its pattern. His onyx gaze met with his master's and he nodded. Voldemort leant forward enough so his mouth was severely close to Snape's and he whispered,

"_I know your skin has touched the skin of Potter's, I know that you shared sickening moments of emotion with him. I know Severus, I know it all."_

Snape's eyes widened as the words registered in his mind. He knew it was over. Voldemort smirked and let a cackle emanate throughout the room. The other Death Eaters joined in as Severus Snape lay paralysed on the floor. For once in his life he was completely terrified. And he waited for the words that he knew would surely leave the lips of the sickening wizard standing above him.

"Shall we have some fun?" Voldemort questioned his disciples. A cheer roared across the cave and made Snape take a sharp breath.

"Crucio!" Voldemort spat pointing his wand at Snape.

"Crucio" yelled another voice. The scream that clawed its way out of Snape's throat was one of the most horrifying things that had ever escaped his vocal chords. It strangled for more volume but Snape fought it. The pain of being hit with multiple crucios was one that couldn't be described. Snape's body writhed against the stone floor and blood drained itself from his body.

"Death by torture," Snape thought "how completely fitting for me."

A terrifying scream ripped its way through Hogwarts, followed by rushed footsteps echoing off the walls.

"Help!" called a female voice. The young girl continued running through the corridors screaming for help until Mcgonagall and Filch appeared in the distance. Mcgonagall's expression mirrored something akin to horror as the sobbing girl ran towards her.

"Please! Come quickly," she begged "It's Professor Snape, hurry" She latched on to Mcgonagall's arm and pulled.

"Wait, wait- Iris what's the matter?"

"Please," she said again with tears streaking her face "You have to come, he's outside Hagrid's!"

Mcgonagall and Filch hastily made their way with the young girl down to Hagrid's hut.

A gasp emitted from Mcgonagall's mouth as she finally came closer to the giant that held the professor in his arms. There was blood, so much blood that she could not stop tears from escaping herself.

"Severus?" she questioned. There was no response. She glanced at Hagrid's face- which was drowned in sorrow.

He was holding the lifeless body of Professor Severus Snape.


	24. In wake

"_My lord, you honestly believe some obtuse child's word against my own? You would let her undermine my years of loyalty to you?"_

"_Severus…did I say you could speak?" _

"_Crucio!"_

"_Crucio!"_

"_Crucio!"_

Harry screamed relentlessly as the pain immersed his entire body. He struggled and fought but the pain would not ease.

"Harry!" Harry continued screaming and struggling against his constraints. He felt like something was being torn from his body. It felt like a part of his soul was being ripped through his skin and it was excruciating.

"Harry! Wake up, you're dreaming!" A harsh slap across his face made him jolt awake in a sweat smelling of fear and pain. Ron held Harry's shoulders and looked his friend in the eye.

"Harry what happened?" Harry stared vaguely at Ron for a moment contemplating whether or not he should mention the contents of what he just witnessed. His breaths came out harsh and uneven as tears prickled his eyes.

"Bloody hell Harry! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm your friend? Just trust me, tell me what happened?"

Harry blinked at Ron a few times bringing himself back to the present. He couldn't stop reliving the moment that just obstructed his mind. He felt a pang of familiarity as Ron berated him for not trusting him, the immense anger that he usually felt towards the boy strayed momentarily.

"There…there were Death Eaters…And voldemort…S-Snape…I think it was a vision again." Harry broke off the sentence with a frown.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Harry stared down at his hands and looked back up to Ron's face with a look of puzzlement.

"Again…I said I think it was a vision again. You were…here the last time I had a vision…but why is it so hazy? I don't understand…" Harry shook his head angrily and pushed himself from the bed.

"It doesn't matter. Professor Snape was discovered tonight as a spy, he was tortured…I felt it. But Iris, she's evil, she's here we have to tell Dumbledore!" Harry still said Dumbledore's name with a large amount of hate but decided to put aside that hate until he discovered if Professor Snape was alright. For some reason he didn't experience the vision like he normally did through Voldemort, it was through Snape and he could feel every single emotion and thought that formed from Snape. And that made the severity of the hate that he held for the Professor slightly dissipate. Quickly, Ron and Harry left the dormitory in search of the Headmaster.

"Harry, slow down!" Ron called not far behind the sprinting boy. Harry thundered through the halls, paintings cursing at him for the noise he was making.

"I can't" he threw behind him "we have to find," Harry's sentence was cut short as he skidded to a stop in front of three of his teachers and a babbling Iris. His mouth hung agape as his eyes landed on the severely mutilated body of Professor Snape. He couldn't help but become completely smothered by anger, and sorrow for some reason, as he stared at the lifeless form.

"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, p-please return to your dormitory." Mcgonagall requested weakly, her voice fragmented. Harry only shot her a glare with his fists clasped in rage. He felt his magic seething from his skin.

"You" he sneered, pointing his wand at Iris.

"You did this." His hand shook and began to turn white from the intensity of his grip. He felt like he was about to explode- rage burning in his eyes. Iris stared at him with an expression of shock.

"W-What?"

"Confringo!" Harry yelled venomously. The spell flew from his wand but was deflected by a very shocked Mcgonagall. Harry ignored her interference and continued screaming any spell that came into his mind. The castle walls began to shake as each of his tries were stopped, his anger grew and so did the power of his spells.

"Enough!" Harry was disarmed within a matter of seconds as Dumbledore appeared from the end of the corridor. He hastily made his way towards Harry.

"What are you doing?" he questioned with anger evident in his voice.

"You need to calm down, Harry." Harry glared at Dumbledore, his chest rising and falling quickly.

"Have you gone completely mad?" Questioned Mcgonagall from across the hall.

Harry pushed Dumbledore out of the way fists clenching again.

"Ask her!" he began as he stalked closer to them, "Why was she out of bed at this hour? I had a vision, I saw her at the meeting- where they _tortured_ Snape to his death. I saw it all! She's a spy, she betrayed us! She told them that Snape was a traitor and Voldemort disposed of him!" Harry began to talk so fast that spit flew from his mouth as he finally reached Iris's face. Magonagall laid a protective hand on her shoulder and stared down at Harry.

"He did have a vision sir, it's true. He was writhing like he was under the cruciatis!" Ron shot out as Dumbledore glanced at Snape and then back to Harry.

"Minerva, would you please escort Miss Rennalds to her dormitory. I will handle the situation now."

Minerva nodded timidly to Dumbledore and left with Iris. Harry wanted to call for his wand and curse the retreating back of the traitorous bitch but he knew that he would be stopped.

Dumbledore turned to Hagrid, who had been standing with a stoic expression across his face through the entire ordeal. The blood from Snape had begun to stain his clothes, he didn't dare look down.

"Thank you, Hagrid. If you would just set him down on the floor and then make your way to the infirmary I will handle this." Hagrid nodded and carefully placed Snape onto the ground, stiffly turning he made his way into the darkness.

Dumbledore kneeled down by Snape's side and placed his hand on his chest.

"Severus…" he sighed looking at the deformed body.

"You did not deserve this." He bowed his head momentarily forgetting that Harry and Ron were still waiting behind him.

"What about Harry's vision? There's no way he would lie about something like that, even if his memory has been screwed with."

"Language, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore straightened and turned to the boys.

"I think you should both accompany me to my office and I will take the memory from Harry's mind. It could still cause damage,"

"What do you mean?" Questioned Harry, still not fully comprehending the situation and why his emotions were so out of whack.

"Harry…something happened to your mind, it was obstructed and caused you to feel immense hate towards myself and your friends. It changed you, a spell called Navitas. It is very ancient and very dark. I cannot explain this fully right now, if you want me to believe what you say about Miss Rennalds then you will need to let me see the memory."

Harry wanted to contemplate the decision longer but he found himself nodding in agreement. Something was missing inside him, something that was ripped from him the moment he felt Snape die. And now his instincts were telling him that he needed to destroy Iris before things got out of hand. The feeling of failure throughout the war was slowly leaving Harry's mind and he felt like he could actually make a difference if he could just prove that Iris was a traitor.

Dumbledore waved his wand and Snape's body vanished.

"Where did he go?" Ron enquired scrunching his face at the pool of blood that now stained the floor.

"I have sent Severus's body to the infirmary, where he will stay until we can make proper arrangements."

"My god," Dumbledore whispered as he broke away from the vicious memory of Snape being tortured. His hand rested over his mouth as he closed his eyes in a soft grimace.

"Poor Severus," he said "he did not deserve such a painful death. Harry, I believe you about Iris…this memory is not like some of your others it has not been tampered with. My boy, I think it is time we solved the problem of your memory."

Harry felt himself coil in confusion. He couldn't believe that someone had tampered with his memory. But he couldn't shake the feeling of trust towards Dumbledore that his instincts kept insisting upon. It felt right. It didn't feel wrong like everything else.

"I hope, if it is okay with Mr Weasley, that he can share some of his memories of your time together. I assure you that once I draw them from his mind they are purely legitimate. I will place them into the pensieve so you can view them. Is that alright, harry?"

Harry, again, nodded vaguely towards the headmaster. He felt so conflicted. Ron gulped as Dumbledore positioned his wand at his temple.

"Just think of your happiest memories with Harry." Ron nodded and closed his eyes, focusing. A thin blue line drew itself from Ron's mind as Dumbledore slowly pulled the wand back. The thin streak was placed into the pensieve and Harry stared in bewilderment.

Dumbledore sat back behind his desk and waited as Harry hesitantly leant towards the pensieve.

Harry's face became engulfed by the blue substance and he was suddenly flooded by memories of himself with Ron and Hermione. There were flashes of trips to Hogsmeade, battles against foes, sacrifices and friendly arguments. Finally it all made sense to Harry because these weren't fake memories that were being displayed to him, they were real ones.

He came away from the pensieve with a small smile on his face as he remembered his friends. He turned to Ron and gave him a quick hug,

"Sorry mate," he said while pulling away. Ron just smiled at Harry and nodded in acceptance.

"Now that those memories are back it should be easier for you to decipher which of the ones in your mind are your own and which have been placed there. Iris Rennalds will be sent to Askaban with the memory of yours, Harry. Severus's death will not have been for nothing, at least we can dispose of another enemy. I think tonight you boys have both had enough excitement, I will speak with you in the morning."

Harry and Ron both left the office silently. The walk back to the dormitory was very, very silent until Harry stopped and fell to his knees.

"Oh god," he whispered as tears fell.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed and placed his hand on his friends back, "what's wrong?"

Harry sobbed violently, "S-Snape's…dead. He's dead, Ron." A broken emerald gaze stared back at Ron who felt completely lost for words. Harry shattered into sobs and curled into himself.

"He's dead."

"I know mate."

**So um it's 2.00am…yeah accidently went on a little bit of a Harry Potter spree. My brain hurts just a tiny bit. I didn't realise the time until I finished that last quote…WELL anyway I hope you guys enjoy, still kind of planning what's going to happen next. I'm just going with the flow though, seeing where the story takes itself as I write. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	25. Authors note!

**Hi guys!**

Just a quick note/message thingy.

**I am VERY sorry for not updating for such a long time. I know it happens A LOT with me, but sometimes I just find it hard to stay attached to stories, particularly this one. Only because I hate the beginning of it, just my grammar and phrasing and BLAH SOOO BADDDD. I know that my grammar is still quite off and whatever but I definitely think it's better than when I first began this fic.**

Having said that I did start it when I was like…15 or something? Grammar was baaaaaaad.

**Anyway.**

**I FINALLY have some direction for this fic, and plan to write a sequel. I'm more excited for the sequel because I'd really like to just start fresh. But I am currently writing the next chapter for this fic RIGHT AT THIS VERY MOMENT; and hope to have it posted soon. **

**But really excited for the next chapter and everything :D **

**Thanks for sticking with me. AND for reminding me that there are people waiting for an update! I will post haste! **


	26. Interruptions!

_**Chapter 25: Interruptions! **_

The days that followed Snape's death weren't good for Harry. He slept less and less, Snape's decrepit and pale form haunting his mind every second of every day. It wasn't easy. It wasn't easy knowing that there was a piece of yourself missing, and that your mind had been tampered with completely. Harry felt helpless. He felt no courage, no strength, just helplessness.

The cool stone column pressed into Harry's back. The Astronomy tower was his only place of solice; he looked out over the landscape and sighed in resignation.

"I can't believe I didn't realise my memories had been tampered with." He thought while his hands curled into fists. His knuckles turned white "I can't believe I let her get to me!" The strength of his voice echoed throughout the tower. He was seething, his anger radiating from his body.

"Give me my memories back," he whispered eyes clouding with tears. He sobbed and hoisted himself upon the ledge.

"Give me my memories back," Again the whisper fell from his chapped lips, but this time it was harsher. A tear dribbled down his cheek. Harry clasped the column tightly-

"GIVE ME MY MEMORIES BACK!" He screamed.

"GIVE ME MY MEMORIES BACK!" The words trembled on his lips.

"Give them back," he faltered falling to his knees, inching closer to the edge. He crumbled into sobs, sorrow falling from his lips.

That night Harry lay in bed, wondering how much easier his life would have been if he had jumped from the tower. When the words left his lips, he knew that it was hopeless. He wanted his memories back now, and he didn't know how much longer he could go on with them so tampered.

"_I know Dumbledore said that they would come back soon…but I just wish I knew why I feel so empty. And why does Snape's death make me feel like crying for days on end!" _

Harry fiddled with a piece of cotton that had come loose on his sheets; twisting it back and forth while he became immersed in confusion.

_He was pressed against a wall and could feel the heat of the man that held him captive. It radiated through his entire being as the man placed kisses along his jawline. Why did it feel so good? _

_Someone moaned, but he was too encapsulated to notice which one of them did. Hands slithered up his sides, caressing his entire being. He was at this man's mercy. _

"_ehem…" A voice echoed, like a hollow plea. Harry had no intention of stopping this man's ministrations; he would just ignore the voice. _

"_Excuse me." _

"_Excuse me…"_

_Harry opened his eyes to scan the room, but there was a thick fog hanging in the air. And suddenly the wonderful man that had been devouring him was gone. Harry huffed. _

"_Well, thank Merlin that's over." _

_Harry swivelled around to see a shadowy figure standing in the distance. _

"_W-Who are you?" questioned Harry as he walked towards the shadow. The silhouette became more visible- it seemed to be a cloaked man, taller than himself, sadly their face was not visible. _

"_Who are you?" the figure replied._

"_I'm Harry. Now answer me! Who are you?" _

_The figure just laughed a deep chest rumbling laugh and stepped closer to Harry. Harry began to feel frustrated; he thought at least that once the fog cleared he would be able to see the man's face; but no- he was wearing a hood that concealed it._

"_Well Harry," it began, stepping even closer "I do not know." _

Harry woke with a start. Chest damp, hair rustled and mind completely fragmented.

"Mate, are you alright?" asked Ron from the other side of the room. The sun was scraping a horizon; Harry hugged himself in the chilly morning air.

"Y-yeah…I just had a really strange dream."

"Tell me about it- I thought someone was shoving spiders down my throat, and when I woke up I spat everywhere. Had to wash my face of course; when I came back you were scrambling in your sheets…but you calmed down," said Ron, perching on the end of his bed, "What happened in your dream?"

Harry ran a hand through his dampened hair and sighed.

"Well, at first it was very vivid. I was…snogging someone and just minding my own business until some voice interrupted."

"Who were you snogging?"

"Oh- uh…I don't know actually. But it was bloody brilliant. But the voice that interrupted sounded so familiar…Ron I'm really confused." Said Harry resignedly, standing and walking to the window.

"Maybe you should speak to Hermione about it Harry. You know…it could have been a memory, Dumbledore did say that your memories would start to come back and, you know- clear up."

Harry turned to Ron slowly, his brow crinkling in thought.

"Actually, the first part of the dream felt so vivid it felt like I'd lived it before, but the second half was just strange it was like I was awake…in my mind?" Harry shook his head, waving his hands in front of him, " ah, I think I will speak to Hermione about it, thanks Ron."

"No worries mate."

_**Hey ...**_

Yeah...I should probably just stop apologising cause I really have failed at updating. I wasn't lying last time I said that I was writing the next chapter, because I was writing it, and I just forgot...SO here's half of what I have, I know it's quite fragmented, I just can't seem to make it flow properly because I can't stand reading it from the beginning to remember where I'm going with the story. 

_**But thanks for your reviews, and thanks to those of you who have continued reviewing and reading, even with my appalling update rate. **_

_**Would you care if I were to add some pieces in from later chapters in the story. I suppose I mean like a time jump thingy- or is it already too choppy for you? Haha**_

_**THANKS ANYWAYS GUYSSSSSSS, YOU'RE AWESOME FOR READING THIS STORY WITH ALL THE HORRIBLE GRAMMATICAL CRAP. **_


End file.
